The Night Will Subside, I Promise
by xlostsoulxmcr
Summary: Kaname shattered when Yuki told him that her heart belonged to Zero. Now, the gang is back at Cross Academy but now, a new student had arrived and her name is Takaya Hirate and she hates Kaname. At least, that was what she thought...
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering

I'm not sure if this is good but I'll try my best to make it good XD

This is actually a setting of what I imagine it would be like after all the chaos in Vampire Knight, after the war and all that. Kaname, Yuki and the rest decided to come back to Cross Academy and continue to support Kaien Cross with his goal of proving that Vampires and Humans can live together in peace.

I hope that gives you an idea of what's going on.  
**Ps. Yuki and Kaname are not together. (You'll find out why, soon XD)**

I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 1: The Gathering**

Kaname Kuran stared at the guests that slowly danced to the rhythm of the soothing music. His eyes couldn't help but lingered to Yuki and Zero. It was a pity that Yuki wasn't the other half of him but the other half of her lifemate, Zero. Kaname sighed, sipping on his glass as he waited for the end of the festivity.

"Don't you want to mingle around?" Takuma asked the pure blood.

"You know I rarely attend parties such as this, so I'm quite unsure of what to do." Kaname chuckled before turning to his bestfriend.

"Why don't you go and dance? I notice that alot of the girls are eyeing you with high hope that you'll dance with them."

Takuma averted his gaze from Kaname to the group of girls before smiling sheepishly, scratching his head, "Well, I guess I should entertain them then."

But before he left, Takuma leaned in and whispered, "Please try to have fun, okay? It saddens us that we're having fun but you're not, Kaname."

Kaname kept himself silent as Ichijou left for another company. The thought of finding the right girl for himself never really occurred in his mind. Well, not until recently.

On the other side of the street, Takaya Hirate sped on her bike, cursing at her mother silently. She had plans to ride around, to explore new places but apparently her family was invited to a special gathering. It wasn't really a must for her to go at first but when her mother found out that Kaname Kuran was going to be there, it practically became hell for Takaya.

"Great... Now she's going to embarrass me... I'm positive that she wants me to get to know Kaname-sama..." Takaya rolled her eyes before looking at her appearance.

She won't be surprise if everyone looked at her akwardly. She was wearing a black dress that has long sleeves and a three inch heels while riding on her bike, with her helmet on. Pathetic, wasn't it?

She made a turn and was soon greeted by a bodyguard.

"Welcome, Hirate-sama. Everyone is waiting for your arrival."

Takaya raised her eyebrow, confused at his words.

"Uh... Okay... Thank you." She thanked before taking off her helmet, revealing her black shoulder length hair.

She combed it back abit with her delicate fingers before going up the steps. As she stepped in the ball, everyone stopped to stare.

_Oh no... Everyone's staring at me..._ She groaned, walking cautiously as her eyes scanned for her parents.

She knew why they were staring and she somehow wished that she didn't had to come.

"Honey! Finally! You came! I was getting worried."

Her mother then eyed the helmet that was cupped under her arm before shaking her head, knowing her daughter well.

"You didn't take the limo, didn't you, Takaya."

Before Takaya could defend herself, her mother pulled her arm and dragged her along.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, child. For once, can't you please take the limo? Your bike isn't the only form of transportation, you know." Her mother nagged.

"Yes, mother. I'm sorry but you know that I love my bike! At least I came dressing decently..."

"Mother, ouch. You're hurting my arm..." Takaya winced, trying her best to escape from her mother's death grip.

Then, she stumbled and fell but before her butt could meet the cold, merciless floor, two firm and muscular arms caught her and she was then exposed to the most majestic brown eyes she has ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama! Please forgive my daughter!" Takaya's mother apologized to Kaname, who looked amused.

_So this is the great Kaname Kuran that everyone's been talking about... Not bad but he's not that great either._

Kaname studied the green eyed girl that he was holding in his arms before helping her stand up, wondering why she was carrying a bike helmet around.

"That's okay, Makino-san. It's a great pleasure to finally meet your daughter. I've heard many things about her. She's definitely one of a kind." Kaname assured her.

Takaya heaved a sigh of relief when her mother left. She was slowly turning red by her mother's actions. She might have died if her mother didn't leave any sooner.

"Here. Let me take your helmet." Kaname offered but Takaya declined the offer and smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"No. I insist. I'll ask one of the servants to keep it safe until the party's over. You are planning to stay, right?"

"Yeah. I have to stay till the end." She groaned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She ambled to one of the pillars and leaned against it, watching people that were alien to her.

She never mingled with any of them or attend any gatherings or parties before so that kind of explained why she was so foreign to them the moment she stepped in the ball.

"Care for a drink, Hirate?" Kaname offered, holding a glass in front of Takaya.

"Sure. Thank you."

"So Takaya. Tell me about yourself."

She turned her head with a questioning face.

Kaname smirked, "You know you're going to be my precious girl, right?"

"Excuse me?" Takaya retorted, not amused at all.

Before Kaname had the chance to talk, Takaya snapped.

"Listen oh all mighty Kaname Kuran. Just because you're one of the rare pure bloods, it doesn't mean that you have the authority to claim anyone that you wish to make yours. So excuse me because I have to go to the ladies."

Most of the guest nearby gasped at the sight of the scene, probably shocked at what Takaya had just said. No one ever talked to Kaname like that, well, with the exception of Zero of course.

Takaya walked through the empty hallways that lead to the ladies. She entered the ladies before looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair. She sighed. Right now, she really wished that she had ditched the party earlier. She was bored to tears and Kaname was being an idiot. She didn't understand why many girls were in love with him. Okay, maybe it was the looks but looks didn't mattered to Takaya. It was the heart that appealed to Takaya and in this case, Kaname was purely ridiculous.

_You shouldn't make any judgement about someone you barely know. Maybe he's a nice guy. Give him a chance._ Her conscience debated with her but she refused to listen and got out. As soon as she left the ladies, a figure pinned her against the wall.

Takaya took a deep breath of Kaname's scent as her pulse enticed him.

"You'd been very rude." Kaname whispered, pressing his body against hers. Somehow, his voice sounded sensual to Takaya and that took her breath away. He took a scent of her sweet alluring neck before brushing his tongue over her throbbing pulse, moving closer as his incisors lengthen. Takaya's body stood still as she awaited for his fangs to sink deep into her flesh.

_Told you that you were making a too early judgement._

Before she could react, Kaname kissed her neck, taking her off guard. He pulled away, placing his hand on Takaya's cheeks, gently stroking it, admiring how soft it was.

Without a word, he left but before he disappeared, he turned and smiled, "I'll see you in the academy next week."


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

I'm glad the response was good XD  
I think the story is going to turn out good but it might be a headache for guys so you must read pretty closely to avoid any confusion XD  
I think this chapter is a little bit short... Don't kill me! *runs away*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I so wish I can own Kaname XD**

_W-Rabbit: I'm glad you love it! I try to update as soon as possible okay :) Love ya lots!_

_

* * *

_**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 2: Rage**

Days passed by and Akatsuki couldn't help but to notice the weird behaviour from Kaname. Kaname hardly spoke, not that he always spoke before, but now, it as if he was mute. He wanted to know if something was bothering Kaname. Mustering up the courage, Akatsuki approached the one feared by most but at the same time, adored by many.

"Kaname-sama, is everything alright?"

Kaname didn't turned away from the stainless glass window. Instead, he placed his fingertips on its icy, cold surface, tracing out the water droplets that came from the heavy rain that subsided just now.

"What makes you say such a thing, Kain?"

Akatsuki shrugged before Kaname chuckled.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being a busy body. You just look so distant like you're waiting for something." Akatsuki made a point, scratching the back of his head.

The pure blood smiled, assuring his friend that everything was alright.

Akatsuki was right, Kaname was waiting for something, or more likely, someone.

He chuckled in amusement, anticipating the arrival of his special guest. It was going to be a wonderful time for him.

****

***

Anger was raging through her body as she sat silently in the back seat of the limo. She couldn't believe her parents were convinced to transfer her to Cross Academy. She was enjoying her life at home, without any mingling at all and now she had to waste her time fitting in with the nobles. Worst still, she had to face Kaname every single day.

The limo stopped in front of the academy with Yuki Cross waiting at the entrance.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Takaya Hirate-san. I'm Yuki Cross and I'm happy to be your tour guide for today. The principal is waiting for your arrival at his office."

Takaya bowed back to Yuki before smilling. "There's no need to be so courteous to me, Yuki-sama. You can just call me Takaya. It's cool to meet you, Yuki-sama."

Yuki giggled, taking Takaya's hand in hers before pulling her across the hallway.

Takaya studied the craft work on the walls of the academy, admiring the perfect carvings.

"Everyone from the Day Class are excited to see you, especially the chairman. He really hopes that you won't let him down like Ruka-Chan did."

"I'm pleased to hear that most are happy."

The both girls stepped in and Takaya immediately snarled, pulling her hand away, startling Yuki.

"Ah! Takaya Hirate! Please, take a seat beside Kaname-sama."

Takaya growled, her pupils tainted scarlet red.

"Easy there, Takaya. Calm down." The Principal, Kaien Cross, tried to calm her down but Takaya refused to abide to his words as long as Kaname was in her sight.

"What is he doing here?" She sneered, not taking her eyes off Kaname.

"Takaya-san, please calm down. He's just Kaname, my brother." Yuki stopped Takaya by putting her arm in front of the new student.

"I don't care whatever Senpai he is. He's the most ridiculous man on earth. He doesn't deserve to have any babies at all because they'll all die of Stupid Kaname Pox as they're exposed to too much Stupid Kaname."

"Please watch your language." Kaien stated. Takaya groaned and rolled her eyes, taking her place on the seat beside Kaname.

"Well, then, let's discuss about your classes."

****

***

"You know, brother, you shouldn't had been mean to her. She's a girl." Yuki stated, chewing on her piece of bread.

Kaname sighed wondering when will everyone stop accusing him of brainwashing Takaya's parents.

"I swear I didn't do anything! It was her parents who approached me and enquired if they could transfer Takaya to Cross Academy. Of course, being nice, I approved and said yes." Kaname fought back as Zero watched the both of them quarreled in amusement.

"Enough. Enough. We shouldn't be fighting at the dining table during dinner." Kaigen instructed.

Zero's laughter then caught everyone off guard.

"It seems like someone's having a crush..." Zero teased before a death glare was shot at his direction.

"You better watch that mouth of yours, Zero." Kaname warned.

"Urgh... Shut up already! Can't I eat in peace?!"

* * *

Haha XD

Okay.

So this chapter is kind of short and brief. It just talks about Takaya, who was transferred to Cross Academy. As you can see, she used to be home-schooled and she was pretty pissed off when her parents forced her to go to Cross Academy as she has to fit in with the other nobles and she has to face Kaname everyday. She blames Kaname for convincing her parents to transfer her there so that's why she was angry when she saw him in Kaien's office :)

I hope that helps XD


	3. Chapter 3: Different

I hope this is acceptable DX

I tried my best to make it long but it didn't turned out good, though. However, I promise that the next few Chapters are going to be longer and hopefully, better :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK but I own this chocolate that I had stolen from HikariYamino's nosehole!! Muahahaha! *runs away with chocolate***

* * *

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 3: Different**

Takaya tried desperately to concentrate in class, taking down notes when there wasn't a real need to take down what she already knew and mastered. She just needed to distract herself from the stares that were coming from her classmates.

Sighing, she put her pencil down and her right hand soon lingered to the hem of her neck, where the mark was still fresh. She shook her head, pulling her hand away from her neck and rested it on her left arm but then, it didn't stayed there.

Her fingers lightly traced out the scars and before she knew it, she scratched it hard, causing the scars to bleed out crimson blood.

The rest of the students jerked their heads, turning to face Takaya upon smelling the fresh bleeding wound.

"Oh no." She groaned, clutching her arm to prevent anymore blood from flowing out before immediately heading out of the room.

__

Urgh... It's the first day and I'm bleeding. What a way to distract everyone, Takaya.

She pushed the bathroom door and pulled her stained sleeve up, letting the water wash away the impurities.

"I must have scratched it too hard." She told herself, lightly cleaning it.

Takaya let out a deep breath, looking at her appearance in the mirror. For a moment there, she felt serene and safe from her step-father.

She took a few steps back before her back made contact with the wall. She leaned her head back and recalled yesterday's events.  
It hurt and it still did. She could still feel his touch on her skin. His incisors in her flesh, draining her till she couldn't even stand.

__

I should probably get to class.

She adjusted her sleeve, making sure that her scars and bruises was not noticeable before she ambled out of the toilet.

"How's your arm?" A voice caught her off guard.

She turned and growled at Kaname, not the least interested with what he had to say.

Kaname walked towards her, both his hands in his front pockets as his eyes stayed silent.

Takaya stood rooted to the ground. Kaname took her left arm and pulled her stained sleeve up before sighing.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's none of your business." She politely snapped, if that was possible, snatching her arm away.

Kaname had a straight face as he moved closer to Takaya, lifting her chin before tilting it to the side, revealing the marks. He leaned in to inspect it but what he didn't know was that he was driving Takaya insane. Takaya never stood that close to a guy before. She could swear that she wasn't breathing.

"You aren't breathing. Is there something wrong?" Kaname questioned, his eyes still fixed on the marks.

Takaya swallowed before pulling her face away, adjusting her collar to hide the marks. Without a word, she left.

****

***

"How was school, Takaya-san?" Yuki asked her new friend.

Takaya didn't pay attention to what Yuki had just said. That moment, she was oblivious to the world around her.

Yuki reached out and touched her, "Takaya-san?"

"Uh yeah? Sorry. What were you saying again?" Takaya stuttered, snapping out of her own thoughts.

Yuki stucked her tongue out, trying to hide the laugh that was forming at the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry! I spaced out." Takaya chuckled, scratching her head, embarrassed.

Takaya sighed, staring back out into the sky.

"Yuki-sama. What is Kaname-sama like?" She asked out of the blue.

Yuki thought for a moment, "Well, he's nice, caring, charming, smart and mysterious. It's like you don't know what he's thinking through that mirrored eyes of his."

Takaya raised her eyebrow before chuckling, "You sound like you had some incest relationship with him, Yuki-sama."

Yuki blushed, playing with her fingers, "Oh, um, yeah. I was in love with him and was sort of his lover back then..."

She then shook her head, smiling sheepishly, "But that was before I found out that he was my Elder Brother. Now, my life is practically Zero."

"Oh." Was all that Takaya could say.

Yuki stepped forward and placed her hand on Takaya's, that was resting on the ledge of the rooftop, "Don't worry. He's a wonderful guy."

"I have to go now, Takaya-san. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yuki bid.

"Yeah. Send my regards to Kaien and Zero. Goodnight, Yuki-sama."

Yuki slowly walked out, leaving Takaya behind but before she stepped into the building, she stole a glance from the window near her. There stood Kaname.

"You are one weird person, brother."

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Basically, this chapter is called 'Different' because as you can see, Takaya Hirate is different.

As we know, vampires has extra-ordinary healing powers, right? And they can instantly heal themselves but in this case, Takaya had wounds and it came to a point where it started bleeding. Why is she different? Why did she have those wounds in the first place? And is she starting to like Kaname? Or is she just curious about his character? You'll find out soon in the future chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4: Bookmark

Exams are almost over and I know I should be concentrating for exams but instead, I'm typing like a mad woman on my handphone XD  
Even my Mom thinks it's weird that I'm making lesser trips to the toilet and she's the one always complaining about how I spent too much time in the toilet XD

Haha!

You guys should really go and read HikariYamino's work! Really really! She's super cool and not to mention, SUPER crazy!!

I'm not really getting much feedback BUT I don't mind :)  
I just like posting so if I make you smile with my stories, then, YAY! *jumps around and dances*

I seriously need to have better tittles for my Chapters DX  
All of it sounds so lame XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights DX**

* * *

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 4: Bookmark**

Yuki snuggled close to Zero as his long fingers played with her brown hair, mesmerised by the strong fragrance of her shampoo.

"Do you think Kaname likes Takaya-san?" Yuki asked, lifting her chin to come eye to eye with Zero.

Zero thought for a moment, unsure of what to say before shrugging, "I think he does but he sure has a weird way of showing his affections."

"You're jealous, aren't you Kiryuu?"

Zero shot Yuki a confused look, "Jealous? Jealous of what? Him liking Takaya-san? Haha!"

Yuki rolled her eyes before bringing Zero's face closer to hers, their lips just inches away.

"You're just jealous that he shows his affection in a weird way. At least he's not like you, who's a balloon head."

Zero gave a sinister chuckle, gripping Yuki tighter.

"I'm a balloon head, huh? If I'm such a balloon head, then give me a reason why your heart beats faster when I kiss you."

"No I do no-"

Before Yuki could finish her sentence, Zero's lips traced out Yuki's perfectly. Damp, soft and moist was how Yuki describe his lips and it has never failed to make her heart flutter with excitement.

Zero shifted Yuki before gently pushing her against the arm of the sofa, so that he was on her.

His tongue teased her lips until she couldn't hold it much longer and part it. He had her no chance to pull away. No chance to escape. He took control with ravenous hunger, wanting her to feel loved, to feel beautiful and confident. To be confident of him and the way he felt about her.

"I love you..." Zero muttered in between kisses before planting feather like kisses down to her collar bone.

Yuki felt a burning sensation throughout her whole body, tugging on Zero's shirt as her right hand traced down the side of his face.

"Yuuuuukiiii! I want to give you somethiiiing?! Oh my god! Zero Kiryuu! Get off of my precious little girl right now or I'm going to throw you out of the room!" Kaien demanded, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him.

Zero pulled away and smirked before Yuki planted a final light kiss at the corner of Zero's mouth.

"Dad... Don't you know how to be considerate?" Yuki groaned, already missing the other half of her puzzle as the both of them sat up.

Kaien pushed his glasses and crossed his eyebrows, "I do not allow such acts to be happening in my house. Hmpf."

Without another word, Kaien left, positive that the two won't lick each other's faces off again. Oh how wrong he was...

Her thoughts has been invaded by the same man for the part few nights and she couldn't seemed to block him out.

"Urgh... Leave my min- *burp*"

"Eww... That was nasty, Takaya."

Takaya laughed, putting her book down before Hanabusa sat beside her.

"And it smells like Akatsuki's fart too. Haha! What did you eat, Takaya? His faeces?"

Takaya choked on her laughter.

If it's one thing she loves about Cross Academy, it's definitely Hanabusa Aidou. He has never failed to make her laugh. He was just one hilarious and adorable guy with blonde hair.

"Please, Kain's fart is way horrible! We were lucky that the building didn't collapsed yesterday. The look on his face was also priceless!"

The two then laughed like there was no tomorrow before Hanabusa playfully snatched the book that Takaya was holding and flip through the pages, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"You're a vampire and you read about vampires. How idiotic can you get, Takaya?"

She stuck her tongue out, taking back her book before placing her bookmark on the page that she stopped at.

"You can't blame me, Hanabusa. You should push aside some time to read books like this. They give different opinions about how a vampire is like. One of them said that we glow under the Sun."

Hanabusa chuckled before standing up and stood in front of a lamp post not far away, stretching his hands.

"Hey! Am I glowing?"

Takaya was amused by Hanabusa's actions.

"Oh my god! You are!" She joined in, laughing with Hanabusa.

"Oh my god! I'm, like, glowing! I'm so beautiful!" He complimented himself, flipping his hair.

Takaya gagged before slapping Hanabusa's arm playfully.

"You are so gay." She teased.

"Of course I'm gay! I'm glowing! Wee!"

***

The two entered the building, still laughing and chattering before Hanabusa stopped abruptly and came eye to eye with Kaname.

"Kaname-sama. You're not sleeping?"

Kaname closed the book he was reading, "I'm not tired."

Hanabusa smiled, "Well, in that case, me and Takaya will head off to bed. Goodnight, Kaname-sama."

Takaya followed closely behind Hanabusa but Kaname caught her hand.

"Hirate, I need to talk to you for a while."

Takaya didn't say a word and stood at her spot as Kaname stand in front of her.

_Damn this guy is tall... Why are all the guys made so tall?_

"How's your stay so far?" Kaname asked, flipping the book that somehow looked very familiar to Takaya.

"It's nice, I guess. I'm just happy that I'm away from my father."

"Father?"

Takaya gasped, covering her mouth, finally aware of what she had just said.

"Uh nothing. I like it here. It's very serene." Takaya partly lied.

That was what Takaya usually did. Lie. Lie so that she can protect herself.

"That's good. Here." Kaname handed Takaya her book.

Takaya was confused. She look around her before her eyes widen.

"Oops... Hehe. I guess I left it outside..." She muttered, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink.

"I'll be going to bed then. Good night, Kaname-sama."

Kaname flashed a sweet smile, raising his hand, bidding her goodbye.

Takaya turned and walked as quickly as she could, holding her breath. She swore her hair was standing from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes, like she just saw a ghost.

Slamming her door shut, she leaned her back against it, finally taking her long awaited breath.

"What are you doing to me, Kaname-sama?"

****

***

"You're one mysterious girl. What are you hiding?" Kaname wondered out loud in his room.

He wanted to know more about the Hirate descendant. He wanted to hold her. He wanted touch and kiss her moist red lips. He wanted to taste brought the stitched bookmark near his mouth, taking in the scent of Green Apples before lightly kissing it.

"The night will subside, Takaya. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

I just got home from school and I'm so going to fail my Human Geography.  
I'm sorry if this story is a little topsy-turvy because I'm kind of new with this Anime terms etc. (Blame Hikari for getting me hooked on this XD)  
Well, this is Chapter 5 and trust me, the title that I have for it is pathetic XD

**Ps**: I've replaced all the current chapters but there wasn't any change in the content. I just changed the names, that's all, replacing what was needed to be replaced :)  
**Pss**: The Document Manager cannot upload things so I'm using the old fashioned way of updating which is pathetic, but, very effective XD

**Disclaimer: I so DO NOT own Vampire Knights *digs nose***

_DarkFlame Alchemist: I'm glad you like it :) I'll try to update as frequently as I can :D_

_Mentally Loved: Thank you for the tips! I'll try to improve on the San's, Chan's, Sama's and many more. I'm abit confuse with all those terms but I'll try XD  
I don't really think Takaya is being too rebellious. To tell you the truth, I wanted to make her WAY rebellious but I decided not to. However, I'll try to make her as civilized as possible XD  
But I like the bike XD Haha!  
And I'll try to go as slow as possible :D_  
_Thank you! *hugs*_

HikariYamino: Haha! I asked Suchi is understood the line and she was like 'Huh? I don't, actually.'  
Taik seh XD  
Haha XD Tu ah! I thought it's same?? Haha XD  
Nane-nane-POO! POO! *runs away screaming Hikari's name*

* * *

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 5: Secrets**

_"Kai! Stop it! Please! It hurts!" Makino pleaded on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she hold on to her husband's leg._

_"You, my dear, don't deserve to live... Just like your precious little daughter, Takaya." He shot an evil smile, pulling on Makino Hirate's hair before lifting her by the neck, slamming her violently on the wall._

_"W-why... You promised to s-stop if I-I agreed to send Ta-takaya to Cross Ac-cademy." Makino stuttered, choking on the sobs that where stuck in her throat._

_Kai laughed, throwing her across the room._

_"That's easy. Now that she's gone, there's practically no one to protect you anymore."_

---

"Mother!" Takaya woke up, shouting her mother's name.

Realizing it was a dream, she let out a deep breath, wiping her face with both of her palms.

She had been in the academy for a full two weeks and ever since five days ago, she had been having nightmares about her mother.

Her stomach was heavy, feeling uneasy. She wondered what her mother was doing at home, whether she was safe from Kai.

_Kai..._

She shivered when the name was repeated in her mind like a broken tape recorder. She wasn't afraid of him, she never was. She was frightened of him hurting her mother and the fact that she wasn't home to protect her only made it worse.

Takaya pushed her warm blankets aside and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. Letting the warm water run on her palms, she studied herself.

_Maybe I should ask Kaname-sama if I could take a break and visit Mother..._

She adjusted her hair before snatching her coat and wore it over her pajamas.

As she walked through the dark hallway, she took the time to ponder about her feelings towards Kaname. She wouldn't lie that she's slowly falling for Kaname but what was she thinking? Kaname would never look at her or feel the same way. Besides, she shouldn't be thinking of guys at this point of time. The safety of her mother was much more important than that of her future.

Finally, she stood in front of the big doors that gave access to Kaname's solitude. Raising her balled fist, she prepared to knock. However, just when her skin was about to make contact with the wooden door, Hanabusa's words played in her mind.

_Kaname-sama is very unpredictable but one thing's for sure. Never and I mean NEVER make him angry or you'll face the wrath of the pure blooded vampire, Kaname Kuran, just like I did when I was with Yuki-sama back then._

"Maybe I shouldn't..." Takaya sighed, changing her mind to avoid making Kaname angry.

Dragging her feet, she left the hallway with a heavy heart.

"Hirate?"

Takaya jerked and turned around, seeing Kaname standing at least five meters away from her.

"K-kaname-s-sama..."

He took steps forward with a smile before he was bending in front of Takaya, his face directly in front of him.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Takaya blushed, praying hard that Kaname didn't noticed the color of her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep." Was simply all that she could forced out of her mouth.

"Well, you should get some rest. I've been noticing that you have black eyes. Get some sleep, okay? For me." Kaname asked before planting a light kiss on her forehead, making her heart jolt.

"And besides, what were you doing outside my room? Do you need something, Hirate?"

Takaya swallowed and shook her head vigorously, taking a step back.

"Uh... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a late supper but... I thought that you may be sleeping so yeah..." Takaya answered nervously, making up any excuse that popped up in her head.

"Hmm..." Kaname thought before smiling cheekily, "Now that you'd mentioned it, I would love to have a late supper with you."

Takaya slapped herself mentally, _Great, Takaya. Just great..._

Takaya stumbled and stuttered on her words, trying to make up some excuse before she remembered the muffins that she bought from Mary's.

The two then sat in the front lounge, savoring the decorated muffins while sipping on hot chocolate.

"Here. Try this. It's Double Chocolate." Takaya offered, holding the Double Chocolate Muffin near Kaname's mouth before he took a bite, chewing slowly as if he was inspecting the taste.

"It's nice. Where did you get it?"

"At Mary's bakery downtown. She bakes the best muffins and cakes in town." Takaya explained.

Kaname took another muffin and hold it in front of Takaya's face, mimicking her actions before. Takaya raised her eyebrow in confusion before Kaname laughed.

"Take a bite." He told her.

Slowly, she took a small bite, immediately tasting the sweet cherries that were exploding in her mouth. As she chewed, she pulled her hand, that was holding the Double Chocolate Muffin, but Kaname grabbed a hold of it.

"Feed me?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she slowly nodded, feeding Kaname as he did the same to her.

****

***

"What happened to your bike?"

Takaya shrugged, pulling her knees close to her body.

"A bike isn't allowed. Isn't that the rules of this academy?" Takaya replied before Kaname gave a stupid face.

"It must be wonderful to be one of the Hirates."

Takaya laughed sarcastically before sighing.

"It used to be wonderful... Until my Father went away..." She admitted, resting her head, her eyes fixed on Kaname.

"But I thought your Mother remarried later? To Kai Hirate?"

She nodded her head, "But I hate him. I would rather be like you, Kaname-sama."

"Me?" He questioned, "You mean you would rather be like me, without any parents at all?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you're wrong. I would do anything to have my parents back. I'm lonely, Hirate. Very lonely."

Takaya sensed the sadness in Kaname's tone and shifted closer to him, placing her hand on his before flashing an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Kaname stayed quiet for a moment before making an unexpected move. Leaning, he rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

"Kaname-sama..."

"I miss them, Takaya..." He sighed, then resting his head on her shoulder.

"I miss their touch..."

Takaya lifted her hand, unsure if she should place it on Kaname's back to comfort him. Shaking her doubts away, she slowly rubbed her right palm behind his back, comforting him.

Kaname loved the movement of her hand and he loved the scent of her hair.

_She seems to love the scent of Green Apples._

"I know how you feel. I miss my Father too." She comforted him, bravely wrapping her arms around Kaname.

"What happened to you back then?"

Takaya sighed, not really wanting to talk about what happened.

"Nothing. My Mother needed blood desperately so I offered her mine." She bluntly lied, pulling away.

In an instant, Kaname missed her touch and her scent but he knew that she was lying about the marks that were deeply penetrated into her flesh.

He reached forward and touched the hem of her coat, pulling it to reveal the scars.

_Give her time, Kaname. Give her time to trust you._

Kaname smiled, stroking the scars lightly, making Takaya's blood rushed through her body.

"Don't worry. It'll heal fully soon." He assured her before returning to his position on Takaya's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

Kaname nodded before Takaya sat back against the arm of the sofa, gently pulling Kaname with her till he was lying beside her, with his head rested on her right shoulder, just below her chin.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He replied, shutting his eyes as Takaya stroked his hair, "You remind me of my Mother, Hirate."

Takaya chuckled, "I'm honored."

Takaya recalled back the day that she met Kaname. She exact one where he acted like an all-rounded jerk.

"Can I ask you something, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname nodded, wrapping his right arm possessively on Takaya's waist.

"Do you remember that night? The night of the party? Why were you acting like a jerk?" Takaya asked, not the least frightened.

Kaname groaned, burrowing into Takaya's chest before laughing softly.

"I was trying to... Well. Um. I was trying to flirt." He explained, embarrassed.

Takaya raised her eyebrow before she burst out laughing.

"Haha! Sorry! Haha! It's just that, you? Flirt?" She said in between her laughter, lightly stroking Kaname's hair.

"No wonder you were fuming." Kaname grinned.

Then, the memory of the bathroom incident struck her and her hands started shaking.

Kaname noticed her shaky hands that were combing through his hair and instantly knew the reason why from the rhythm of her heart.

"I'm sorry." Takaya apologized.

"It's okay."

The two, then, just laid there with each other throughout the morning night before slumber finally took over their bodies and left words unsaid under the shining Sun.


	6. Chapter 6: Privacy

Here's Chapter 6 :D  
Hope it's good :)  
Shout-outs to all those who love this story! Thank you, you guys! Liebe dich!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights, Matsuri Hino does :D I so want the Vampire Knight DS game...**

* * *

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
****Chapter 6: Privacy**

Takaya's eyelids fluttered open, feeling comfort all around her.

_Mmmm... Kaname-sama is so soft..._ She thought, giggling softly to herself as she hugged the pillow tighter.

Somehow, the pillow called Kaname felt weird. It was too soft to be human, let alone be a guy that goes by the name of Kaname Kuran.  
She shot up and realized that she was nicely tucked in her own bed.  
Takaya shook her head in disbelief, slapping herself mentally.

_Great... First, you think of the guy too much. Then, you start having weird dreams and now you're having fantasies in your dreams as if it really happened._ She groaned as she tied her messy bed hair up into a bun, forcing herself to stand and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

Under the warm water that was running down her body, Takaya wiped her face vigorously.

The dream that she had was so surreal. She still felt the soft strands of his hair in between her fingertips and she could smell the lingering scent from the Double Chocolate Muffin on the palm of her hand. Coincidence? Maybe.

Takaya then scrubbed her hair with shampoo, asking herself if she should cut her hair short.

_Short hair seems appealing but still, my hair isn't that long so it might be a waste of time to go to the hair dresser._

She jerked back when the water turned hot and cursed under her breath. She waited for a few minutes before putting her hand under the running water to check if it was okay to continue with her shower.  
As she rinsed her hair, her thoughts lingered to her father, Sai Hirate.

He was killed, murdered by his own brother. It sounded tragic and it was tragic. She knew Kai had killed her father. She could feel it in her soul every time she glanced at Kai, her step father. It was as if a voice in her head was murmuring to her, pinpointing the criminal who brought suffering to her family. However, there was no evidence of Kai laying a finger on her father. The murder was planned out perfectly and since the authority couldn't solve the crime, they had decided to close the case and gave their condolences to Takaya and her mother.

It just got worse when her Mother married Kai. Then, the beatings started. Day by day, Takaya received blow by blow. The last time she was beaten was the day before she came to Cross Academy. She didn't want to go and in an instant, Kai had beaten her to a pulp before savoring her blood. That explains why she was covered with wounds in Chapter 2.

_Pathetic idiots._ Takaya rolled her eyes, drying herself before wrapping the red towel around her body.

She strolled slowly to the bathroom mirror before studying her face. Kaname was right, her eyes were stained with black, indicating the lack of sleep.

_It's just a dream, Takaya!_ She reminded herself before applying some concealer around her eyes to make it less noticeable.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her book, near her bed, that she had abandoned two weeks ago.

"Now... Where did I last stop at..."

She flipped through the book, searching for her bookmark that she had placed on the page where she left off.  
The expression on her face slowly changed as she panicked, flipping through the book again, vigorously. Her breathing quicken and her eyes widen as she desperately tried to find the one piece left behind by her father.

"Hanabusa Aidou..." She gritted, slamming her book shut before stomping out of the room and marched towards Hanabusa's.

"Hanabusa Aidou! You better open this door up or I swear I'm going to set your precious jewels on fire!" Takaya shouted through the door, slamming her fists against it.

Habusa couldn't block out the noise that irritated him. He pulled his blanket over his head and covered both his ears with his pillow. However, the annoying knocks still invaded his beauty sleep.

"Urgh..." He groaned, standing forcefully and made his way to the door, opening it, only to get smacked on the head by his newly found best friend.

"Did you take my bookmark?" Takaya interrogated Hanabusa, who was still drowsy from his slumber.

Takaya's eyes caught a pool of drool on his bed and gagged before averting her gaze back to Hanabusa, only to feel vomit forming at the back of her throat when she saw his wet collar, really wet with saliva.

"Eww, nasty! Hanabusa! Did you take my bookmark?" She questioned again before getting a sleepy head shaking as a reply.

Annoyance was raging through her blood stream and all of a sudden, her right hand became light. Very light before it reached for Hanabusa's right ear, pinching it as hard as her long fingers could pinch as she twisted it.

Hanabusa's eyes shot opened and in an instant, he winced and begged for mercy, still unsure of what all the commotion was about.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, mummy! Ow!" He begged, jumping on one foot.

Takaya set his right ear free and placed both her hands on her hips, glaring at Hanabusa as he rubbed his aching ear to soothe the pain.

"What's your problem, Hirate?" Hanabusa shot, glaring at Takaya.

"I know you've been snooping around my room, Aidou, and I know you took some things that does not belong to you." She growled, "So get straight to the point and give me back my bookmark."

Hanabusa gave a confused look and scratched his blonde head, "Huh? What bookmark are you talking about?"

"Don't try to act, Aidou. I knew you took it, just like you took my used face mask."

Takaya's words left Hanabusa more confused then ever.

What bookmark was she talking about and what does it have to do with him? He would never ever take anything without Takaya's permission, well, except for the face mask though. He swore he just wanted to use it as reference when he goes to town to buy himself a face mask for his complexion.

"Okay okay! I have no idea what you're talking about!" He waved his arms in front of Takaya.

"I swear I didn't take it, and, before you say anything else, I SWEAR I DID NOT take ANYTHING! Urgh!" He defended, grumbling.

Takaya heaved a deep sigh and wiped her face with her right palm before massaging her right temple.

Hanabusa turned and noticed the stressed look on Takaya. His anger subsided and guilt took over, making him feel bad for shouting at Takaya. Walking to Takaya, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you come in and we'll talk about this."

*******

"My father gave it to me just a week before he died." Takaya explained to Hanabusa as the two of them sat cross-legged on Hanabusa's bed.

"Hirate-sama must have known that his time was ending soon." He tried to comfort her, obviously not successful with his choice of words.

"Do you remember where you last placed it?"

Takaya took her time to think deeply, trying her best to recall where she put her bookmark.

"I placed it in my book. That's the last place." Takaya sighed, giving up but Hanabusa took her hand in his and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be so negative. No wonder you look like an aged old woman."

Hanabusa then flashed a smile, hoping that it would cheer Takaya up.

"We'll find it. I promise." He assured her before Takaya decided to change the topic.

It was getting too gloomy, wasn't it?

"What's up with taking my face mask?"

Hanabusa chuckled, "I wanted reference when I go and buy one."

Takaya gave a retarded look, the one that she always put on when she wanted to tease Hanabusa for being such a metro sexual.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Hanabusa asked, suddenly.

"Tell who what? Tell Kain-san that you took his teddy bear?" Takaya raised her eyebrow, trying her best to sound serious.

Hanabusa crunched his face up before pushing Takaya off the bed, playfully, causing Takaya to land on her butt and back.

"Hanabusa Aidou!" She shouted, standing up as her pupils slowly turned red.

"Oh no..." Hanabusa muttered, eyes wide as he ran for his life.

"Hanabusa Aidou! I swear if I get my hands on your hair, I'm going to burn it to ashes so that you'll be bald for Valentine's Day!"

The two ran around like siblings as Takaya desperately tried to get her hands on Hanabusa.

In one room, Ruka rolled her eyes and covered her ears.

"Ever since that girl got transferred here, all we hear is chaos!" Ruka sneered before Akatsuki Kain stood up from the chair and leaned against the wall.

"Why? It's makes it better. I've never heard the building so full of life before. We should be thankful she came." He tried to explain to Ruka, who still stood firmly on her statement.

Akatsuki studied Ruka's features, like he always did before. It amazes him how her long hair seemed to be appealing to him in a very sexy way. He had always stayed quiet and the fact that Ruka had deep feelings towards Kaname killed him a bit.

"...And Kaname-sama seems very fond of her. First, it's Yuki-sama and now, it's Hirate." Ruka groaned, rolling her eyes as she paced around the room.

Akatsuki chuckled in amusement, knowing that Ruka was jealous.

"Why are you still holding on to Kaname-sama, Ruka? You should be happy that he's happy." Akatsuki stated but Ruka shook her head.

"How much longer must I wait? I like him, Kain. I like him alot..." Ruka sighed before Akatsuki notice a tear rolled from her eyes.

He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ruka as she silently cried on his chest. Akatsuki stroked her hair and kissed it lightly.

"Ruka. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this."

Ruka pulled away and stared into Akatsuki's eyes, "I can't, Kain... I can't let go..."

Akatsuki sighed and brought his face closer to Ruka's their lips merely brushing against each other.

"I have a confession..." He admitted, holding Ruka's chin.

"I can't let go of you either..." He whispered, leaning forward.

"Kain..."

Before Ruka could finish her sentence, Akatsuki cut her words and silence her with their lips pressed together like a perfect puzzle. Ruka's heart stopped beating as she slowly brought her hand to grab a hold of Akatsuki's neck to prevent her weakened knees from collapsing.

After what seems like an eternity, Akatsuki pulled back, feeling guilty over what he had just done.

Ruka stared into his eyes, her right palm resting on his cheek.

"Kain... Y-you..."

"I'm sorry." He apologized before leaving the speechless girl behind.

"K-kain..."

*******

"Hanabusa... Come out, come out, wherever you are." Takaya called out as she searched for her victim.

"Where the hell is that blonde?" Takaya asked, scratching her head in annoyance.

She had search high and low for Hanabusa but she could not find him anywhere at all. She suspected that Hanabusa might had ran out of the building but that couldn't be.  
She swore she just heard his sissy voice running across the hallway.

"Urgh... Hanabusa. Where are you?" She grumbled, walking across the hallway that ran through Kaname's room.

"Aidou?"

She dragged her right hand on the dark walls, being wary of where she was going.

_Man, I am so busted if Hanabusa catches me off guard..._

"Hirate?"

She jumped and turned, almost punching the man who stood behind her.

"Oh my sh- Kaname-sama!" She stuttered, covering her mouth upon realizing that she almost said 'shit'.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

Takaya shook her head and smiled, "No. Not really."

"You seem to have slept well. Oh and thank you for the delicious muffins yesterday." Kaname thanked.

_Huh? Muffins? I thought it was only a dream?_ She thought.

Kaname saw the confused look on Takaya's face before laughing, "Don't tell me you forgot our little supper yesterday night?"

An 'oh' slowly formed from Takaya's mouth as she slapped her forehead in embarrassment. She cursed herself for being so forgetful and stupid in front of Kaname.

"If you're looking for Aidou, he's hiding in Senri's room." Kaname told her and another mental slap was given to Takaya by Takaya.

"No wonder I can't find that sissy..." Takaya grumbled.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." She thanked the Night Class President before walking passed him.

"Oh and Hirate."

Takaya turned and watched as Kaname ambled towards her and bent to her ears.

"Next time, don't forget to draw down the curtain when you're getting dress." He whispered.

Heat rose to her cheeks.

"You wouldn't want to have any unwanted watchers watching you wrapped in that red towel of yours."

"Uh... I have to go and look for Hanabusa now..." She stuttered before pacing away as quickly as possible, trying to contain her water face.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He saw me half naked. Oh my freaking god..._

Slamming the door shut, she finally breathed. She has never felt so stupid in her life. She couldn't imagine what was going through Kaname's mind when he saw her in that state. It must had been horrible!

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She hit her head lightly before slumping down the door and landed on her butt.

She didn't know how long she had sat there until Hanabusa's knocks snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Takaya. I don't want to play anymore. I've been waiting for you to come find me since an hour ago."

Takaya laughed and open the door, only to be tackled down by Hanabusa.

"Finally! Do you know how boring Senri's room is?" He complained, getting off Takaya and pulled her up.

"Will you still tell Kain-san about his teddy bear?" Hanabusa asked, hoping that she wouldn't.

Takaya pretended to think before running, waving to Hanabusa, who stood rooted to his spot with his mouth wide open.

"Kain-san!!"

Hanabusa sighed, "Here we go again..."


	7. Chapter 7: Memories That Bleeds

Here's Chapter 7 :)  
I just want to say that I'll be on hiatus for a while. I'll maybe be posting after October or November because my major exams are coming DX  
Please bear with me if the story is slightly bad or some of the characters are OOC. I didn't really plan this story properly XD  
Also thanks to those people who reviewed my story! Yay! Danke you guys :D

Is it me or is Fanfiction experiencing some weird and annoying glitches??

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight :)**

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 7: Memories That Bleeds**

"Cross-san. Do you think it's possible to let Takaya have her bike here?"

Kaien Cross pushed his spectacles and stroked his chin.

"Well, Kaname-sama, you know it's against the rules. What would the other students say if I allowed her to keep her bike here? They might think I'm being biased." Kaien poured out his concerns.

Kaname understood where Kaien was going. It would be unfair to the rest of the students, mostly from the Day Classes. Furthermore, they might be wondering why Takaya, who was 'under aged', was riding a bike. Controversies may arise and that may send the academy into chaos.

"But if it's a request from you, I think I can make an exception." Kaien grinned from ear to ear.

Kaname was taken aback by Kaien's answer. Maybe because it was very unlikely of Kaien to alter the school rules.

"I know that you care deeply about Takaya-san. I can see it in your eyes, Kaname-sama."

Kaien smiled happily and took out his glasses.

"I'm sure Haruka and Juuri would be proud of your choice."

Kaname raised his eyebrow, "Huh? Choice?"

"You know." Kaien blink his eyes like a girl, "A choice. A mate for life."

Kaname immediately shook his head and laughed, "No, no. You've got it all wrong!"

Kaname adjusted his posture and leaned back against the chair.

"We're just two people living in the same building. Just friends. I'm just asking you this as I want the best for my friends." Kaname explained.

"Well then," Kaien huffed, "I'll arrange for the bike to be sent here."

"Cross-san. There's no need for such trouble. I'll settle all of this. Thank you." Kaname thanked before Kaien giggled.

Kaname hold back his laughter and excused himself. Kaien Cross can really pass off as a girl even though he used to be one legendary vampire hunter.

He strolled under the bright Sun, taking his time to admire his surroundings. As usual, there were girls who were going "kya kya KYA!" but Kaname was used to it, even though there were times that he wished they would vanish into thin air.

"Kaname!" Yuki called from a distance as she ran towards him.

"What are you doing here, Onii-sama?" She asked.

"I just came to see Cross-san. How are you? It feels like I didn't talk to you for days." He explained and smiled, messing up Yuki's hair.

"Zero said you've been watching porn." Yuki giggled before pointing to Zero, who was standing not too far away, acting as a barrier between the 'kya kya' girls and Kaname.

"What?" Kaname exclaimed, shooting a death glare to Zero.

Zero chuckled to himself and smiled sweetly to Kaname, putting up the peace sign with his fingers, knowing exactly what was going on.

Kaname sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why you're dating an idiot."

"In case you didn't notice, you're an idiot as well." Yuki pointed out as she adjusted her confused brother's jacket.

"Just ask her out. You're playing around with her. Do you know how 'sukish' is that for a girl?"

Kaname put his hand up in defense, fighting back, "Now what did I do wrong?"

Yuki rolled her eyes in frustrations and pulled Kaname by his collar, resuming to what she was doing.

"Just don't be a shy bird and ask her out on a date! I'm not asking you to marry her. There's a big difference between the two."

"Well then," She patted his cheeks, "Have fun!"

Kaname watched in amusement as Yuki ran and tackled Zero before jumping on his back, forcing him to give her a piggy back ride. He was happy that Yuki and Zero was happy but somewhere deep in his heart, he was envious of them.

"Well, better get going." He told himself as he continued his walk back to his dorm room.

Upon reaching, he called on Takuma.

"Takuma, I'll be away today and would probably come back tomorrow morning. So, you'll be in charge." Kaname informed Takuma before turning to him.

Takuma bowed, with his right hand placed on his heart, as a form of respect to Kaname.

"Rest assured, everything will be okay." Takuma assured the Night Class chairman.

"Oh and Takuma, can you please keep an eye on Hirate? Make sure she goes to bed on time." Kaname added, sounding like a paranoid mother to Takuma.

Takuma placed an assuring hand on Kaname's shoulder, "Don't worry. I will."

Takuma left the room and Kaname stared at the photo of him and Yuki that was taken a year ago.  
Memories of that heartbreak still lingered in his mind...

---

_"Yuki. Is anything wrong?" Kaname asked the petite girl who had been sitting down on her bed quietly since that morning._

_Yuki didn't know how to tell Kaname. She didn't want to hurt him anymore._

_"Yuki?" He kneeled down in front of her and touched her cheeks lightly._

_"Onii-sama..." She stuttered, enjoying the palms of the man who had loved her with all his heart._

_"I want to protect you, Onii-sama. I would do anything to make you happy but..."_

_Kaname hugged Yuki, who had broken down crying._

_"It's not that I don't love you, brother. I do but..." _

_Yuki pulled away and stroked Kaname's hair._

_"I couldn't stop thinking about Zero. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as Kaname watched in disbelief._

_"I tried to stop myself! I wanted to love you and I did! I did, Kaname... But... But..."_

_"I will stay here. I will stay with you, Onii-sama."_

_Before Yuki could say another word, Kaname pulled her body close to his, muffling her words._

_Kaname stayed there with Yuki still in his arms as his heart ache, slowly cutting itself up into a thousand pieces. Kaname's eyes stung but he swallowed the tears away.  
He knew what he needed to do, even though it was going to scar him deep. He didn't want Yuki to suffer._

_"If it's Zero that you want, then..."_

_Yuki pulled away, shaking her head, "No! Onii-sama. I'll stay with you. I will! I promised!"_

_He placed his right hand over her cheek, "Yuki. What's the point of ou marrying someone you don't love? You will not be happy, Yuki, and I cannot accept that. Let's go back to see Zero."_

_"Gome-nen, Onii-sama. I'm so sorry." She apologized._

_Kaname forced a smile, putting up a fake face for his fiance._

_"I know, Yuki. I know." He assured her before standing up and walked out of the room._

_He felt his insides explode. He was torn and tattered. After ten years, this was his fate. The girl that he had loved since she was born was in love with another._

_"I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm sorry, Juuri." _

_He has disappointed Haruka, Yuki's father. He has disappointed Juuri, Yuki's mother. He has disappointed himself._

---

Kaname heaved a heavy sigh, shaking that memory away.

Everything that was left were only memories of what used to be.  
Yuki has rebuilt her life and maybe, it was time for Kaname to do the same. Maybe someone else besides Yuki could cure his wound and not make him feel lonely.

"Maybe..."

*******

"You know that Kaname-sama is going away for a while, right?" Hanabusa asked Takaya, who has her upper body hanging from the bed.

Immediately, she shot up and crossed her eyebrows, "Huh? He's going to be away?"

"Yeah... Are you going to miss him?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrows, laughing at Takaya's facial expression.

Takaya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Who says I'm going to miss him? I don't care if he's going away for a year." She stated, obviously lying.

As Takaya stood up, she tripped over her bed sheet, which sent her crashing down the floor.

"Urgh... Baka..." She cursed, staring at the bleeding cut near her elbow.

Hanabusa watched for at least five minutes and the cut on her arm was still visible. His eyes didn't seemed to blink at all, like something wasn't right

"T-t-takaya." He stuttered, touching the wound in disbelief.

"What?" Takaya questioned, wiping her blood and licked it.

"You're not recovering fast..."

Takaya mouth formed an 'oh', knowing that she has alot to explain to her best friend.

"Aidou. Don't you dare freak out and start screaming!" Takaya warned Hanabusa as she walked to her drawer, taking out a plaster and covered her wound.

Takaya sighed and sat down in front of Hanabusa, handing him a plastic bag.

"Let me warn you. Whatever you're about to hear may scar you for life. So here's a bag, just in case."

She then took a deep breath and leaned forward, whispering the facts that Hanabusa needed to know.

"Mother... Father......Vampire...Taboo...Secret..."

Hanabusa gasped, covering his mouth, "Are you serious about this?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing or joking about this?" Takaya gritted.

"So that means you're a-"

Takaya nodded, "Yup."

Hanabusa shook his head in amazement. He would never dream of meeting someone like Takaya. He didn't think it was possible for such a thing to exist at all.

"You're looking at me as if I just peed in my pants..."

"No no no! I just didn't think... Wow..." He huffed.

"Did you tell Kaname-sama about this?" Hanabusa questioned before Takaya shook her her.

"Not at all. Only the headmaster, Cross-san, knows about this..." She replied.

"What if Kaname-sama kills you?"

Takaya laughed out loud, "I dare him to lay a finger on me."

Hanabusa was still in the state of shock. Takaya was getting annoyed that Hanabusa was acting so dramatic over what she had just revealed to him.

"So that's the reason why your wounds are still fresh on that day. Your first day of school, the time where you ran out bleeding." Hanabusa smiled, making sense of everything.

"Yeah. There are some advantages and disadvantages for being what I am." Takaya explained before she decided to change the topic.

"Okay. Let's drop it. Promise me that you'll keep this a secret?" She asked, putting out her little finger.

"Mm." Hanabusa nodded, linking his with hers to promise his words, "But if you're in any kind of danger and it's essential for Kaname-sama to know what you are, I'll tell him. Understand?"

Takaya nodded in agreement but she was laughing silently. What kind of trouble would she be in, anyway? So there was not really a need for Hanabusa to tell Kaname.

"So... What do you think of Yori-san?" Takaya chuckled, raising both her eyebrows multiple of times.

Habusa had question marks in his head. Takaya really loved to change the subject to avoid anymore headaches.

"Yori-san? What do you mean?"

Takaya groaned, asking herself why was Hanabusa so dumb.

"Seriously, Hanabusa Aidou. You are so stupid..."

*******

"I'm sorry that she didn't tell you, Kaname-sama." Makino Hirate apologized, bowing to the pureblood.

Kaname sighed, "It's okay. I understand."

Makino hesitated but she somehow felt that her time on earth was limited. Mustering her courage, she knelt on both knees in front of Kaname.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much. I'm willing to sacrifice my blood for the sake of my daughter." She explained.

"Please... Kaname-sama. Will you take care of Takaya for me?" She begged, tears forming in her green eyes.

Kaname stood up and knelt in front of Makino, wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry. She's one beautiful soul. I promise I'll take care of her, Hirate-san." He assured her, hugging her tight.

"But please, do take care of yourself. Takaya is worried about you."

Makino couldn't believe what she was hearing. That might had been a dream for Makino.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama. Thank you!" She exclaimed.

_I'll take care of you and I'll love you like the way I had loved Yuki. You're my light. My Moon when the skies are too dark. You're my medicine for my wounds and my life. I'm not alone anymore. I'm not alone..._


	8. Chapter 8: Just A Replacement

Haha! So much for going on Hiatus XD  
I can't bear to leave this site! The people are just so sweet!  
**BUT!  
**I'm really going on hiatus for real after this chapter DX

And this chapter is BAD!

I'm guess my friends are reading this so...  
**Hello Suchi!  
Hello Mardiah!  
Hello Maggie!  
Hello HuiYun!  
Hello Hikari!**

**  
**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but Matsuri Hino does :) I only own Hanabusa's teddy bear and that uncle's 'Saxy!' underwear :D**

Shoutout to: DarkFlame Alchemist, Mentally Loved, HikariYamino, Pinkout2, AkashaCullen26, :D, W-rabbit, inperfection. **Ich liebe dich!**

*farts*

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise**

**Chapter 8: Just A Replacement**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Takaya groaned and pushed her blankets aside, walking to the door as if she was drunk.

_Hanabusa is so going to get his ass kicked... I specifically told him not to disturb me since Night Class was cancelled..._

"Hanabusa Aidou!" She shouted, slamming the door open, "I thought I told you to not bother me!" She rubbed her eyes, unaware of her surroundings.

Her vision slowly cleared and her eyes suddenly shot open in disbelief, staring into the gray eyes that she hated the most.

In an instant, as if it was a natural reaction, she lunged at him, pinning Kai down on the floor.

Her eyes were tainted red and it was glowing according to the hatred of her heartbeat towards the demon that laid beneath her.

Not resisting the urge, she snarled and headed for his exposed neck, determined to end it all.

However, she was confused as Kai wasn't reacting or fighting back.

It was when she felt that soft, familiar touch on her cheek, she snapped back and gasped in horror, stumbling back till she crashed against the cold wall. Her heart was beating so fast that she was shaking vigorously, her right palm still over her mouth as cold sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"K-k-kaname-sam-ma..." She stuttered, blinking away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.

Takaya looked away from Kaname, embarrassed of her actions before running into her room, not forgetting to shut the door. Her butt sank at the corner of the room as she hugged her knees tight, burying her head before crystal tears slowly escaped.

_What have I done?_

Kaname took light steps and knelt in front of Takaya. He caressed her hair, making Takaya come out of her hiding before pulling her close to his heart, where he had always wanted her to be.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to, Kaname-sama." She apologized.

She wasn't sobbing, neither was she crying out loud. She was just letting her tears fall from her widen, shocked eyes as she tried her best to calm herself down with the soothing rhythm of Kaname's heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She couldn't stop apologizing.

"Sshh... It's okay. It's okay, Takaya." Kaname assured her, stroking her hair.

"I-I I almost-t bit y-you..." She kept emphasizing, still shivering in his touch.

Kaname convinced her by planting a light kiss on her temple, hugging her closer, "It's alright, Takaya. It's okay."

Takaya shook her head and pushed Kaname away, "I thought... I thought th-that you were Kai."

Kaname was amused by how stubborn Takaya was but deep down, he was worried. He worries for Takaya that was somehow cracking by the day.

He finally knew everything there was to know about Takaya and he noticed that the armor that Takaya had built around her fragile self was slowly breaking, leaving her vulnerable to her surroundings. How he wanted to hug her in his arms forever so that she would be safe.

He gave a small smile, gently brushing off the tears that were tainting her flawless face. Taking her off guard, he kissed the tip of her nose before reclaiming the girl in his arms once more, never wanting to let go.

"Sleep Takaya. Sleep." Kaname lulled her, slowly hypnotizing her.

All of a sudden, Takaya's eyes refused to obey her and slowly blurred her sight as they closed. Takaya's grip on Kaname loosen slightly before finally, slumber took over.

*******

Takaya woke up to a sweet humming. Slowly opening her eyes, she gave a small smile and lifted her head.

"Ah. Sleeping beauty's finally awake." Kaname teased her as Takaya sat up straight.

"How long had I been sleeping?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well," He replied, tucking Takaya's hair behind her ear, "It wasn't long. Just about eighteen hours."

"What?! Class is in an hour!" She exclaimed, standing up immediately and rushed to her wardrobe.

She rummaged through the content and took out her uniform. She turned and jerked when she bumped into Kaname, who was standing behind her.

"Relax, Takaya. I cancelled Night Class for today. I figured that everyone could use some rest. And besides, it's 4pm right now. " He explained, taking the uniform from her hand and placed it back in the wardrobe before taking out a white shirt, her black leather jacket and her black jeans.

"Here. Shower and get changed, okay? I'll meet you at the front door when you're ready."

Takaya questioned his request in her mind before shrugging and headed to the bathroom. After cleansing herself, she slipped on her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You're slowly breaking, Takaya... When will you stop running away..." Her reflection smiled sinisterly and before she knew it, the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

She gasped and shook her head.

"What the hell? I must be dreaming..." She convinced herself and headed out, slowly running down the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked Kaname upon reaching the front door.

"Close your eyes." He told her before taking her hand in his.

Takaya did as she was told and followed Kaname, who guided her outside.

Kaname chuckled out loud when he imagined what Takaya's reaction would be like. She might laugh. She might smile. She might punch him. She might cry.

_On second thought, let's just cancel the crying part..._ Kaname decided.

The wait was slowly getting on Takaya's nerves. Her vision was dark and the anxiety was killing her. What was Kaname trying to do to her?

"Kaname-sama. What are you doing, exactly?"

He drew circles on her hands as he guided her closer to her prized possession. The hair at the back of her neck stood up upon his cold, yet warm, touch.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and saw a black bike in front of her. The black bike was shiny and flawless, just like how she left it before. Her signature on the left frame was still visible but someone seemed to have outlined her signature with gold.

Kaname awaited her reply but Takaya stayed quiet, as if she just got struck by lightning. Before he knew it, Takaya hugged him, tackling him to the ground.

"Ah! Kaname-sama! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed in delight, pecking Kaname's cheeks.

She got off him and pulled him up before embracing him again. She was so happy that she didn't knew what to say except for words of gratitude to Kaname. She didn't expect to see her bike here. She specifically remembered that bikes were not allowed at the Academy but why was her bike there, in front of her?

"I got permission from the Headmaster to let you have your bike here." Kaname answered Takaya's questioning thoughts.

"Oh wow... Thank you so much. You don't know how much this bike means to me and it looks amazing!"

She turned to face Kaname, her hands on her hips.

"You outlined my signature didn't you?" Takaya raised her eyebrow, the smile still plastered on her face.

Kaname walked towards her and brushed her lips lightly with his fingers, "Well then, go for a ride. I'm sure you missed the wind gushing through your hair."

"I have a better idea." She grinned before pulling Kaname and got on the bike.

"Get on." She told Kaname as she wore her helmet.

Kaname looked hesitant as he got on the bike, wrapping her arms around Takaya's waist.

"Are you sure this is s-AFEEEE!!!"

"Hang on! Haha!" She laughed at Kaname, speeding out of the Academy.

Kaname hung on to Takaya as the both of them swept through the streets, as if they were flying. He felt his hair being blown around as the scenery amazed him.

"Isn't it illegal to speed?" Kaname asked, sounding abit worried and this amuses Takaya.

"Don't tell me that the great Kaname Kuran is scared?" She teased him, speeding the bike for a second, making the both of them jerk.

She laughed out loud when Kaname's grip on her waist tighten in an instant as he screamed in shock. She missed the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Takaya felt alive.

"Are you going to go any faster?" Kaname shouted through the noisy, passing wind.

Her eye caught sight of a ramp that arcs up to about five meters. In an instant, she grinned evilly, wondering if Kaname was ready for that next stunt of hers.

"Really, Kaname-sama. Please hold on tight."

Kaname's eyes widen as the bike sped up to 160km per hour. He was slowly hyperventilating as the bike approached the ramp of death.

In a second, the bike flew up in the sky. Kaname felt his insides flip as he held his breath. He couldn't believe that he was forced to experience all this.

He heaved a sigh of relief when the bike landed safely on the ground, with Takaya exclaiming in delight over her death threatening stunt.

"Don't tell me you do that all the time..." He groaned, resting his head on the back of her shoulders.

"You are such a baby." She mocked him, slowing the bike down.

*******

"So I guessed you met my mother." Takaya said, tracing the sand that surrounded the both of them.

It was almost sunset and the they were exposed to the wonders of mother nature. Everything seemed perfect with the orange sky fading into the red abyss.

"Don't worry, Takaya. She's doing well at home. Kai's out of town for three weeks." Kaname assured her, pushing his hair back.

_Should I tell him?_ She wondered.

"Do you trust me, Takaya?" He asked, averting his eyes from the setting Sun to Takaya's green eyes.

_Do I trust him?_ She questioned herself before sighing.

She took his hand and rubbed it against her palms, "I do and that's why I have to tell you something..."

Takaya took a deep breath before staring intently into his eyes.

"I-I'm... Uh... The-there's... Um..." She stuttered, slapping herself mentally before she spilled it all out.

"There's a freaking caterpillar in you hair." She screamed, sounding fake, trying to make it sound as pathetic as possible.

Kaname rolled his eyes before feeling his hair for the caterpillar. Upon finding it, he picked it with his fingers and gently placed it on the ground. Takaya laughed.

"You are so gay..." Kaname grinned.

"Well," She replied, flipping her hair, "I learnt from the best."

Kaname gave a confused look before Takaya chuckled and pointed a gun sign at Kaname.

"Bang! Ring a bell?" She hinted before the both of then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hanabusa Aidou... Haha!"

The two continued laughing till they reached a point where Takaya knew she had to really tell Kaname the truth.

"I'm not a pure vampire." She told Kaname, embarrassed.

"My Dad married a Human and they had me, a half, half." She elaborated.

"I know. I know. This sounds disgusting. I am disgusting! I shouldn't even be allowed to live! I know I'm taboo!"

Just when Kaname wanted to speak, Takaya cut him off, yet again.

"I'm sure you feel disgusted because I'm not pureblood and I'm not a freaking noble either. I understand if you loathe me because I don't loathe or hate who I am."

Takaya gave a deep sigh before turning to Kaname, who still looked calm.

"Are you done?" He asked before she nodded.

He gave a sensuous smile and took her hands before kissing it lightly.

"You talk too much." He commented, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs, sending shocks of waves throughout her entire body.

"Okay then." She smiled sinfully, "How about you talk?"

"Well, firstly, I know that you're not a pure vampire. Secondly, I don't think you're disgusting. Thirdly, I don't think you're Taboo and lastly, I don't loathe you. You're too beautiful to hate." He chuckled, making Takaya's heart skipped a beat with his every word.

"I'm sorry I wasn't being honest with you... You must be furious, huh?" Takaya apologized, pulling her hand away.

Kaname sighed and admitted, "I'm not angry that you didn't tell me about you being a half-blooded vampire. I'm just a bit pissed that you didn't tell me that Kai was abusing you."

Takaya stayed silent, not knowing what to say. It was just a day ago that she was telling Hanabusa how she wouldn't care about Kaname's reaction if he found out about her life. However, there and then, her heart felt heavy and she felt bad for hurting Kaname.

"He should be arrested. It's one thing that he's laying his hand on you and your mother without any valid reason but it's a totally different story the moment he starts to steal your blood. It's considered as rape, Takaya."

She shuddered at the word, not wanting to think about what had happened between her and Kai.

Kaname seemed to understand and decided to change the topic. His eyes lingered to her soft, black hair. How he missed touching it...

"When was the last time you fed?"

Takaya thought for a moment before counting with her fingers.

"Maybe about six years?" She tried to recall.

Kaname wasn't taken aback by the six years answer but he was definitely shocked. Six years without blood for a vampire is damaging for the body. Well, at least he thinks it's damaging for Takaya.

"Do you feel like feeding, now?"

Takaya pondered for a while. The truth is, her craving for blood has never been over powering.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Kaname smirked, undoing the buttons of his collar.

Takaya rolled her eyes upon hearing Kaname's words. It was definitely true that she was hungry but what she was really craving for was... That baked lasagna from Manolito's Italian Delights.

She shook her head and shifted her sitting position, so that she was sitting close to Kaname.

"I'm human too, remember. I don't crave for blood. Even if I did, I have my ways of obtaining it." She told him, straightening his collar before she buttoned it up, her soft, creamy hands brushing against Kaname's skin.

Suddenly, Kaname took a hold of both her hands as his heart sped up.

"How do you do it?" He questioned, posing a confusing question for Takaya.

She tilted her head and looked at him with questioning eyes, "How do I do what?"

Kaname brought her right hand and allowed it to rest on his heart. Takaya gasped softly when she felt his heartbeat racing, running through her fingers but she composed herself and listened intently.

*thud* *thud* *thud*

_It beats as one with my heart..._ She thought, amazed.

"How do you make my heart beat so fast, Takaya?"

She shook head and shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

"Maybe you're nervous around me?" Takaya suggested, making up the most pathetic reason she could think of.

Kaname laughed before caressing her cheeks, "I don't know, Takaya... I don't know. I guess you just remind me of the times I had spent with Yuki."

Takaya's smile faded away, leaving behind a frown.

"Oh..." She muttered, keeping her hands back to herself.

She was cut but it wasn't deep. It just burned when he said Yuki. After his actions, he said Yuki. She felt used and stupid.

"I've never felt this happy since Yuki left me for Zero." He explained.

In an instant, Takaya regretted saying what she said in her mind.

"She left you?"

"You make it sound so bad." Kaname chuckled.

"Well," She stated, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything but it's kind of bad."

She took a deep breath and pushed her fringe aside, "She chose to follow you. She promised to protect and to never hurt you ever again. She claimed that she loved you but what happened in the end? She broke your heart."

Kaname sighed, knowing whatever Takaya said made sense but he wasn't angry at her for thrashing his sister. He understood what Takaya was trying to say.

"But it was sweet of you to let her go." She smiled.

"Will you ever hurt anyone like Yuki did?"

Takaya answered truthfully, "I will never hurt anyone that I love. You know that, Kaname-sama."

Kaname stayed silent before he looked into Takaya's eyes, searching for honesty and smiled.

"Then will you be my lover?"

_My lover..._

The words played over in her head like a broken tape recorder, taking her breath away.

_Me? Become Kaname-sama's lover?_ She stuttered in her mind.

Kaname placed both his hands on Takaya's shoulders, instantly feeling Takaya's body shivering. He pulled her close to comfort her. He didn't want to wait anymore.

"I-I... I-I..."

He sighed and pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders. He looked once more into those fragile eyes.

"Will you say No and hurt me, Takaya?" He asked.

Takaya didn't know what to say. She was speechless the moment Kaname spoke.

"Kaname-sama..." She whispered, staring at the ground.

"You know I will never hurt you..." She stated.

Taking him off guard, she hugged him tight, knowing that her decision was final. She was going to...

"I'll be your lover, Kaname-sama. I promise I'll never hurt you."

_Even if I'm just another girl to replace Yuki..._


	9. Chapter 9: Playful Kaname

Sorry! I promised **W-rabbit** that I'll update on Sat but I didn't DX  
I'm soooo sorry! It was a pretty chaotic weekend because Hari Raya was coming up and I was forced to help my mother with the chores. So I couldn't come online DX  
Sorry!  
Here's chapter 9 :D  
**Warning: From this chapter onwards, Kaname will be about 79% OOC. Did I mention Yoh from Koukou Debut is awesome?? Haiz... How I wish to have a boyfriend like him...**

_This is for you, W-Rabbit!! Love ya lots :D_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampie Knight :)

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 9: Playful Kaname**

Another day has passed and Takaya was still staring at the ceiling. For hours, she studied the plain wall, her mind still lost in that maze. Her mind spoke a million words but her mouth was too heavy to even breath properly.

_My lover..._

It still lingered around like a ghost, haunting her, even in her sleep.

She tossed and turned, trying to get the sleep she needed but obviously, it was not going to be needed since class starts in two hours.

"I might as well take a shower and get ready..." She mumbled under her breath and got out of her bed, dragging her reluctant body to the shower.

Under the running water, she sat down against the cold walls, pulling her knees close to her body.  
The shower was her sanctuary, her place of solitude. She always took a shower when she needed to think, to clear things out with herself. However, this time, it didn't seemed to be working.

"How am I to face him later?" She groaned.

"Say hi? Hug him? Kiss his cheeks? Give him a peck on the lips? Urgh!"

She liked him. She really did but she wasn't expecting Kaname to shoot her dead with the question and the fact that he didn't really like her was just painful.

"But I promised I would never hurt him..."

She sighed and buried her head in between her knees. She promised and she meant what she had said.

Kaname might be a hurtful jerk but he was the jerk that Takaya had fell for...

Slowly slipping on her white jacket, she embraced herself for what was installed for her later on. She had no idea what was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door and strolled out through the corridor.

Her eyes lingered around and it landed on Ruka, who was glaring at her, throwing a million and one daggers at her.

_Just ignore her, Takaya._ She told herself, staring at the carpeted floor as she walked passed Ruka.

The moment she reached the front door, she heaved a sigh of relief before turning around, only to jump backwards in shocked.  
Her green eyes met his velvet brown ones, the exact same pair of eyes that send shivers up and down her spine.

"Hello Takaya. How was your sleep?" He greeted, kissing her forehead lightly.

Takaya blushed before forcing a smile, "It was great."

"That's good." He replied, taking her hand into his.

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. In an instant, she pulled it away and glared at Kaname.

"Are you insane, Kaname-sama? People are going to see!" She snapped softly but Kaname chuckled and took possession of her left hand again.

She didn't really like the idea of people knowing. From Ruka's reaction, Takaya could tell that many, if not all, would hate her for stealing their crush and she didn't even stole him!

"I want people to see, Takaya. I want them to know that we're together."

Takaya protested but the doors soon opened and the sound of girls screaming filled Takaya's ears as Kaname dragged her out.

"Ahhh! Kaname-senpai!"

"Aidou-senpai! I love you!"

"Ruka! Ruka-Chan!"

"Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya!"

"I wonder how you guys deal with this..." She grumbled softly, soft enough for Kaname and Hanabusa to hear.

"Relax, Takaya. Enjoy the breeze! The people love us!" Hanabusa smirked, sending gun hand signs to the annoying girls.

"Bang! Bang bang bang!" Hanabusa shot, flashing his killer smile.

"Ahhh... *faints*" One of the girls screamed before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Takaya slapped her forehead and pulled Kaname so that they were walking at a faster pace than the rest. She couldn't stand the noise.

As they got further away, Takaya failed to notice the firm grab that she had on Kaname's hand.

"I really don't know how you live through all that..." She groaned, looking at Kaname.

"Persistence, my dear. Persistence." He laughed, enjoying the warmness off her hand wrapped around his skin.

The two walked to class, still hand in hand before Kaname stopped abruptly.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

She balanced herself before squinting her eyes in annoyance.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" She questioned her boyf- him.

_No way I'm calling him my lover or my boyfriend._

"I just realized something." He said before pulling Takaya by the hand, embracing her with his arms around her waist.

"You didn't kiss me today." He grinned slyly as Takaya struggled to free herself.

She crossed her eyebrows and looked at Kaname, shock printed in her eyes before she tried pushing Kaname away, desperately.

"I. So. Do. Not. Owe. You. Anything." She muttered in between pushes.

"Woohoo! Look at that! Public display of affection!" Hanabusa teased, wolf whistling as he walked pass.

This time, heat rose to Takaya's face, coloring her skin red. She grumbled and pushed harder.

_Damn! Why is he so strong?_

"Let me go, Kaname-sama!" She demanded but he refused to let her go.

"Not until you give me a kiss." Kaname grinned, reminding Takaya of a little kid who would not budge without getting what he wants.

"Kaname-sama!" She groaned, pounding his chest.

"Not until you kiss me." He stuck his tongue out, amused by Takaya's actions.

She rolled her eyes and gave in.

"Fine." She snapped before pressing her lips lightly on Kaname's cheek.

She pulled away, "Can I go now?"

"Nope." He said, pointing to his lips.

Takaya gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. She has never kissed anyone before and that made her shiver.

"What?!" She exclaimed through the pads of her hands.

"You heard me." He smirked.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't want to do this at all. It was too embarrassing for an inexperienced kisser like her. She swore Kaname would laugh at her and he might even spread around Night Class about how bad of a kisser she was. It might ruined her entire life!

Slowly and hesitantly, she leaned in and placed her lips on his, fixing together a perfect puzzle. He was amazed at how soft and moist her lips was. It was addicting just like a drug and he wanted more. Sadly, just as he bent forward to savor more, Takaya pulled away, her eyes avoiding his. Her face had a mixture of anger and enjoyment and that was rather amusing to Kaname, who just stood there, smiling at the most wonderful girl he has ever met.

"Please put me down." She said, trying her best to prevent her mouth from curling up, forming a smile.

Kaname's arms loosen itself around her waist and she pulled away, instantly missing the warmness of his grip.

Her first kiss now belonged to Kaname Kuran. She liked it. She liked it a lot that she actually wanted more of it. His lips tasted of cherries. She has no idea why but it just tasted like one.

"Kiryuu. You owe me a pie." Kaname stated, turning around to meet the stares from Zero and Yuki, who looked particularly amused.

"It was so worth it." Zero smirked before Yuki slapped his arm.

"I'll be expecting it tomorrow." Kaname laughed, walking away as he raised his hand, as a sign of goodbye to Zero.

Takaya stood rooted to the ground, dumb struck. It took a while for her to generate what was going on and it wasn't long before anger filled her whole body.

Immediately, she chased after Kaname before jumping on his back, wrapping his neck in a death grip.

"Kaname Kuran! You are one pathetic toad! I can't believe you betted on me, you big ass freak! You played around with me! Urgh!" She shouted in his ears, determine to burst his eardrums.

Kaname grinned playfully and grab a hold of her legs, making sure that she stayed on top of him. He was liking the position.

"Let me go, fucktard!" She struggled, pulling slightly on his hair.

"You're the one who jumped on my back and look who's complaining?"

Zero and Yuki couldn't help but laughed out loud, seeing the new couple argue over the smallest of things. Yuki, in particular, was elated for her brother. She felt guilty for breaking his heart but she was grateful that Kaname understood her. She was even more thankful when Takaya stepped into her family's life, especially into Kaname's.

"You just had to bet with Kaname, didn't you, Zero?" Yuki sighed as she elbowed him in the stomach.

Zero raised both his hands up in defense, "Hey. Don't look at me. It was your beloved brother's idea."

The two averted their eyes back to Kaname and Takaya, who were still pouncing on each other, not getting any closer to the school doors.

"They look sweet together, don't they?" Yuki smiled, her fingers making its way around Zero's hand.

"Kuran! Don't you dare slam the freaking door at my fa-"

*slam*

Takaya grumbled and clutched her fists tightly before she pounded on the door. It was so violent that Yuki swore it might collapsed on poor Takaya.

"Toad! Open the door, now!" She demanded, kicking the door.

Kaname's laughter could be heard from the inside and this angered Takaya more.

"Wow... I've never seen this side from Kuran before." Commented Zero, fascinated by what was played in front of him.

"Yeah. Me too... Poor Takaya..."

Takaya's fist continued to pound on the big wooden door before Kaname gave in and opened it, only to be tackled to the ground by Takaya.

"This is insane... I'm really starting to worry what will happen if they really get married..." Yuki said, walking away beside Zero, her hand still laced with his.

"I'm just worried about what will happen to us when they are married." Zero added, leaving behind the violent couple, who didn't seemed to be coming into good terms.


	10. Chapter 10: A First For Everything

Sorry for the long wait :)  
Things were complicated these past few days...  
So here's a treat, since I passed my Prelim Exams with flying colours :)  
I'll be updating Chp 10 and 11 :)

Comment and review okay? Because I really need some constructive critism to make my story better :D  
Thanks! Love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights :) I only own my characters and my plots :)**

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 10: There's A First For Everything**

"I'm still not talking to you, Kuran." Takaya rolled her eyes, ignoring the mesmerizing gaze from Kaname as she tried to concentrate in Ethics class.

She wasn't going to let Kaname play with her like some toy. He wanted her to be his lover and she did. If he was going to play games with her, then Takaya was ready win that game.

"Aw, come on. Don't be angry. I said I was sorry!" He tried to comfort her but she shut her ears.

Kaname smiled and rested his face on his hands before listening to the lecture. It was going to be a great time for Kaname. He had never met anyone as annoying as  
Takaya and the weird part was that he liked it alot. He liked the way she was resisting him and the way she always fought with him, being violent and all that.

"Well, good for you, Kuran. As long as you're stuck with me, it's going to be hell." Takaya added to his thoughts.

Kaname raised his eyebrows before putting his hands down.

"You didn't tell me you could read minds."

"Well, you didn't tell me you're such a big jerk." She retorted, being careful not to raise her voice too loud so as to not disturbed the class.

Kaname laughed softly, "I thought you already found that out about me during the party."

She groaned. It was hopeless for her. If she knew that Kaname was going to be that irritating, she wouldn't have agreed to be with him.

"I heard that, Hirate." He muttered before turning to Takaya, studying her facial features.

Takaya Hirate. Perfect. No one else had such perfect features. He let himself just soak her in, his gaze fastened on her oval face. Her skin glowed in exactly the way he remembered it. Alabaster pale, so soft he wanted to reach out and run the tips of his fingers over it in a caress. Her lips were full, almost pouting. She also had those eyes. Large, perfectly shaped, a brilliant, vivid green, fringed with long, heavy lashes.

His gaze then went to her hair. It was down in the sexy, windblown tousled style and it gleamed a deep, rich midnight black, silky soft like the rest of her.

Every time she looked at him, he wanted to haul her up against him and kiss her until neither of them could think straight.

She gasped softly upon stumbling over Kaname's thoughts and that had put a smirk on Kaname's face.

She couldn't take it anymore...

"That's it!" She groaned, slamming her pen down before she gathered her books and stood up, walking to Hanabusa.

She rolled her eyes at Kaname before making herself comfortable beside Hanabusa.

"Fighting?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrow.

"He's a jerk." Takaya stated, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But you guys are together, which means you don't really mean it when you say he's a jerk."

_Hmm... Maybe I should make him suffer a little bit._ She thought, her mouth curling up to form a mischievous smile.

Delicately, she wrapped her arms around Hanabusa's neck, making it seemed like she was flirting with him.  
Hanabusa frozed and cold sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" He gritted, softly.

She giggled and nuzzled his neck, sending Kaname into fits of jealousy.

"Play along..." She instructed him, not forgetting to chuckle to herself when she got a glance of Kaname's constipated face.

Kaname clenched his fists, anger swimming through his body. Hanabusa was going to be murdered later on for touching Takaya. He shook and bit his teeth together.

"Don't worry. He won't kill you." She assured Hanabusa before leaning in closer to his cheeks.

_Hanabusa is so handsome and charming..._

Kaname winced at Takaya's seductive voice before he blinked, shattering the classroom windows by accident.

Takaya jerked and looked at Kaname with widen eyes. Pretty much the whole class was doing the same. Only the teacher was oblivious, thinking that one of the Day Class student may had thrown rocks at the windows.

"I'm sorry." Was all that came out of Kaname before he left the room, leaving the stares to Takaya.

"What?" She asked her classmates.

Hanabusa pushed her head, "Go and apologize!"

"Nope. He hasn't apologized to me yet." Takaya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly around her chest.

Hanabusa groaned and shook her, "He apologized to you like what? Ten times?"

The green eyed girl refused to listen and before she knew it, Hanabusa carried her, bridal style, and got out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Takaya questioned, trying to free herself.

"Just stay quiet." Hanabusa told her as he carried her across the corridor before entering a dark and empty room.

"Now," He placed her down, "Go kiss and make-up."

Before Takaya could protest, Hanabusa slammed the door shut on her face. That was twice for today.

"Great... Just great..." She grumbled, leaning against the cold wall.

"Great indeed..." A voice chuckled as a pair of hands slithered around her waist, taking Takaya off guard.

She pushed him away, clearly knowing who it was by his scent and his crisp voice but his grip was firm on her.

"You weren't being very nice, Hirate." He whispered near her ear, making the hair at the back of her hair stand.

"It wasn't my fault that you smashed the windows." She defended herself, her breathing ragged as Kaname's face was so close to her, despite the both of them being in the dark.

He leaned in closer, "It's not my fault you made me so jealous of Hanabusa. You know he's going to die later, right?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Hanabusa. He did not do anything wrong." She protested.

Kaname smiled before saying, "Let's just kiss and make up."

Before Takaya could say another word, he mouth took possession of hers.

The room spun and Kaname didn't seemed to care as he kissed her again, begging and pleading her to kiss back. Takaya froze as his tongue teased and danced before finally, as if her body had a mind of his own, she opened for him, her mouth clinging on to his as the kiss deepened.  
He couldn't let go. Hell, he didn't want to let go of her at all. Takaya's arms lingered up to circle his neck as she responded with wonderment and awe. She felt different and alive. So much more alive than she was on her bike.

Slowly, Kaname gave into temptation and before he knew it, his hands were at the hem of her shirt. This triggered memories that were buried deep inside the cavern of Takaya's mind.

_**Kai!**_ Her mind warned her before her heart sped up.

She gasped.

"Kaname, I'm sorry." She apologized, pulling away and panted heavily.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We should be in class, studying Ethics and not make out inside an empty room." She explained, pushing him away lightly, adjusting her white uniform and her hair, trying to avoid any suspicion.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried at the sound of her voice shaking.

Takaya nodded, assuring Kaname that everything was fine.

That was it. Her first kiss already belonged to Kaname Kuran and now, so did her first French kiss. It was so amazing that it actually frightened her. The way her tongue massaged his and the way her knees buckled and turned weak, it was just too much for an inexperienced girl.

Kaname sighed. He didn't like the fact that Takaya always lied to him to hide things. He knew that she didn't want him to worry about her but he wanted to worry.

"You know you're not a good liar, right?" He chuckled softly, staring into her vivid green eyes.

"I know but I'm trying." She admitted.

"You know you can me tell anything."

Takaya laughed and patted his cheeks, "You, my friend, are really persistent that it bugs the hell out of me."

Though it wasn't really true. Takaya was happy deep inside, knowing that there was someone who was actually willing to listen to her every problem. To care for her.

"I'm heading to the washroom. Go back to class okay? Don't kill Hanabusa or I swear I'll never talk to you again." She said, heading out.

Kaname shook his head and sighed. A part of him was asking himself why did he went for Takaya. She's irritating, annoying, noisy, violent etc.

_Though, I have to say she's one hell of a good kisser._ He smirked.


	11. Chapter 11: Shizuka

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 11: Shizuka**

"Otto-san, I feel extremely weird around Takaya-san." Yuki told Kaien as she slumped on her chair.

The past few nights was extremely uncomfortable for Yuki. She couldn't sleep peacefully without thinking about Takaya. There was something peculiar about Takaya.  
Something that wasn't right.

Kaien Cross took off his glasses and gently paced them down on the table before clasping his hands together.

"Why do you say so?" Kaien asked his daughter.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like she's someone I know. From her scent," She sighed, "She smells like she's one of us. One of me and one of Kaname."

She groaned, wiping her face, "I don't know! But her scent, it's just so strong that it bugs me! She smells like Shizuka."

Kaien was taken aback by Yuki's accusation. Was Yuki trying to tell him that Takaya was related to Shizuka?

"I'm sure it's nothing, Takaya." Her father assured her, patting her cheeks lightly, shaking the topic away.

"Now go to bed." He told her before she bid him goodnight, dragging her feet out.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Takaya-san's my friend._ She told herself as she slipped into bed, staring at the ceiling as she tried to sleep.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Yori, her bestfriend, questioned.

"Yeah..." She replied, pulling her blanket over her body.

"Yuki-chan. You should get some rest. You look tired." Yori said, worried for Takaya, who looked pale and whose eye's were covered with dark circles.

"I will Yori-chan. Thank you." She smiled to her bestfriend before she, herself, forced herself into slumber.

***

"Takaya! I need your help!" Hanabusa shouted at the other side of the door as he slammed his fists onto the wooden door that was craved into perfection.

"Hold on!" Takaya replied, immediately slipping on her jacket and threw her red towel on her bed before greeting Hanabusa.

"Good morning Sunshine! Are you still glowing?" She teased as Hanabusa invited himself in and sat on her bed.

"It's almost evening, Takaya, so I'm not glowing." He faked a pout, crossing his arms and leg, his right over his left.

"So, what help do you need from me?" She questioned as she put on her socks.

Hanabusa blushed and looked away when he saw Takaya's exposed thigh. He just couldn't bear to witness such a porn action, even though it wasn't really porn.

"I don't know what to get for Yori-chan on Valentine's day." He admitted, with a hint of pink blush on his cheeks.

Takaya raised her right eyebrow in amusement.

"So, I guess you're finally admitting that you like Yori-chan, eh?"

"Um... Uh. I-I guess s-so." He stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

Takaya thought for a moment before suggesting a simple gift, "How about a bouquet of flowers? Roses maybe?"

Takaya had to admit that she wasn't really an expert when it came to giving advices on how to impress the opposite sex. Hell, she didn't even knew how to kiss a guy properly.

"But I want to give her something complex. Something that's out of this world!" He exclaimed.

Takaya ambled to the mirror and combed her black hair that was growing longer by the day. There and then, she was really considering a haircut.

"Get her a car?"

Hanabusa crossed his eyebrows and hugged Takaya's pillow, "You're being sarcastic, Takaya."

She sighed and turned, "I'm not. I'm sorry, Hanabusa. I'm just not experienced in all of this."

"But I think she would love something that came from the bottom of your heart." She comforted him, patting his shoulders before she went on to French braided her hair.

"Well then, how about a dress for the upcoming dance?" He suggested before there was a flashing light bulb on his head.

Hanabusa smacked his head before grumbling and cursed himself for being so stupid. Takaya laughed out loud upon seeing Hanabusa's cute actions and took her books.

The two then headed down to meet the others. Takaya avoided the gaze from Kaname's brown eyes and stayed close to Hanabusa. She wasn't ready to face him yet after what happened two nights ago. It was too embarrassing for Takaya.

"You're blushing, Takaya." Hanabusa teased, nudging her elbow.

"No I'm not." She fought back as she hugged her books tighter.

Hanabusa dropped the subject as he walked beside his bestfriend. Takaya found it unusual that Hanabusa wasn't flirting with the girls and neither was he doing his 'Bang! Bang!' actions. Deciding to take a risk, she invited herself into Hanabusa's complicated mind and smiled to herself.

_Will Yori-chan like a pink dress? Or will a black one be more suitable?  
I should manage my impulsivity. If I'm going to go steady with Yori-chan, the least I could do is to stop flirting with the other girls.  
Urgh! I wonder how Kaname-sama diverts all his attention to one girl?_

"It's not polite to invade one's privacy."

Takaya jerked and stuttered before rolling her eyes at Kaname.

"Hello, Toad." She simply greeted.

"Ah. The nice girl finally talks after two days." Kaname grinned as he walked closely beside Takaya.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. How about you?"

He smiled, "Not that good. I missed you, do you know that?"

Kaname leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Takaya's temple.

"Sheesh. Don't the both of you know when to stop your public display of affection?" Hanabusa stated, rolling his eyes before Takaya laughed, making Kaname very confused.

In an instant, Hanabusa's eyes widen when he realized his tone towards the pureblood.

"Oh my! Kaname-sama! I apologized for my attitude! I'm so sorry!" Hanabusa apologized frantically before Takaya stifled a soft laugh.

"Don't mind him. He's just paranoid about what to give Yori-chan for Valentine's day." Takaya explained to Kaname who smiled.

"Well, excuse me. I'll go off first." Hanabusa said befor pacing his steps till he was walking in front of them, his mind still debating over what to get for Yori.

"You hadn't said a word to me, Takaya." Kaname broke the silence.

Takaya was still trying to get use to Kaname calling her by her first name. It was kind of weird for her because only her parents and Hanabusa calls her that.

Takaya stayed quiet as she walked beside Kaname, trying her best not to give in to temptation by looking at his pair of beautiful eyes. Her mouth curved up into a slight smile upon the annoying memory of the both of them in the dark room. Somehow, Kaname's taste was still lingering on her mouth and no matter how many times she washed her mouth, she still tasted him and she wanted more.

"Do you want to have a late supper later?" Kaname asked, snapping Takaya out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Um, uh, sure, Kaname-sama." She stuttered, praying hard that he didn't hear her heart, that was on the verge of exploding.

"Mary's muffins?" She suggested.

Kaname nodded and grinned, "Double Chocolate, please."

She rolled her eyes, "I bought Apple Pie Muffins too. You should try it. Hanabusa went crazy after eating it."

He laughed and placed his fingers around Takaya's hands delicately, "I didn't know Aidou even knows how to swallow these kind of food."

"You're mean, do you know that? You're always abusing that fellow." She elbowed his abdomen lightly.

"Aw, relax. I'm just kidding around." Kaname laughed in defense as they got seated in class.

Takaya pushed her fringe aside and made herself comfortable on her seat so that she would be prepared for boring Math class. She felt her movements being watched closely and she tried to ignore it as she took out her unfinished novel, 'Dark Celebration' and started reading.

"What?" She snapped, turning her head to Kaname.

Kaname gave a small chuckle, a chuckle that made Takaya's stomach flipped, "Not sitting with Aidou?"

"Why?", she raised her eyebrow, "You want me to sit with him?"

"Haha! No, no."

Takaya rolled her eyes and planted a light kiss on his cheeks, taking him off guard as she never really made the first move before.

"Don't worry, Kuran. I love Hanabusa but only as a brother." She assured him.

"So does that mean you love me?" Kaname teased before Takaya pushed his shoulders playfully, blushing madly.

"You are such a toad!"


	12. Chapter 12: Takaya Hio

Hallo Hallo Hallo!  
How are you guys doing??  
I'm pretty good over here :D  
Here's Chapter 12 :)  
It's quite short but I hope it's okay D:

I desperately need reviews... Like badly XD  
I'll give you Pokki if you reviewed this story :D  
Hehe *grins*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight :D But I do wish that Kaname Kuran was a real human XD******

The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 12: Takaya Hio

Takuma sat across his bestfriend as they played a friendly game of chess. It has been a while since they played together. Quite a while, he must add.

"You look happy today, Kaname." Takuma stated, looking at Kaname.

There pass few days, Takuma noticed the upward curve to Kaname's mouth and he was constantly smiling, with Takaya by his side. Even his mischievous self had decided to surface once more.

Kaname flashed a bright smile as he leaned his chin on the heel of his hand, "I am happy, Takuma."

Takuma laughed. He was glad that Kaname was smiling and laughing. The last time he saw Kaname like that was before Kaname's parents were murdered and that was years ago. After that, it only seemed as if black lonely clouds surrounded the Pureblood.

"You look amused. Checkmate." Kaname grinned.

Takuma leaned back against his chair, "It's nothing. I'm just glad to see you so happy and I see that you've gone back to being your mischievous self."

"Yeah. I'm glad too myself. Remind me to thank Takaya when I meet her later." He told Takuma as the two of them just laid back and relax.

"Kaname, do you love Takaya?"

Kaname sighed. The truth was, he didn't know. His feelings were all mixed up and he was confused. Every time he tried to think, it gave him a massive headache.

"I don't know, Takuma, but I'm trying." He admitted.

"But I like her a lot. She's funny, smart and annoying. She's always there for me and I feel secure and whole when I'm with her." He added.

His bestfriend chuckled, "Maybe she is the one to cure your pain."

"I hope so, Takuma, because I can't see myself falling in love with anyone else except for Yuki and Takaya."

***

Kaien Cross sighed and took out his glasses before massaging his temple. He took a deep breath to soothe his strained neck. It had been five hours and Kaien still could not find anything at all. It was more complicated than he thought it would be.

Detailed information about the Hirates were nowhere to be found. It was as if someone, or something, didn't want anyone to know about their ancient history. There was no evidence about where they originated from or who their ancestors was. The records only show the history of the Hirates starting from the birth of Kai and Sai Hirate. Nothing else.

"Is it possible that their records were erased or possibly, hidden?" Kaien pondered, determined to find out.

At first, he didn't want to believe that Shizuka could be connected to Takaya in any way but until recently.

He found Zero sitting down, with his knees tightly pressed against his chest. When Kaien got near, blood red tainted eyes was seen. That was when Zero told him that he smelt Shizuka. However, Zero didn't know where the scent came from.

"It can be anyone. Not necessarily Takaya." Kaien sighed before he put his spectacles back on and headed out.

His mind was pretty occupied as he held up a book and tried to read it until...

"Takaya Hio."

In an instant, he paced to his office and searched on the net. His eyes scanned the said for any possible vampire that goes by the name of Takaya Hio.

"Takaya Hio..."

His eyes widen in curiosity as he read the report. Word by word, he reread the paragraph over ten times before gasping.

_**Takaya Hio, grand daughter of pureblood, Shizuka Hio, is the only descendant of Shizuka Hio that lived through the Black massacre. However, it's been years since anyone last heard of her.**_

"I should probably tell Kaname about this."

_But just because Takaya and Takaya Hio shares the same name, it doesn't necessarily mean that they're the same person. _


	13. Chapter 13: First Taste

Here's the final update before I **officially** go on hiatus for a month or two :)  
Hope this is good and I made it longer for you guys :)  
Sorry for the short updates :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Kuran Kaname is so kissable.... *giggles*******

The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 13: First Taste

"Don't be nervous, Hanabusa." Takaya told Hanabusa as she adjusted his collar.

Hanabusa was shaking and his stomach felt heavy. He was breathing so quickly that his brain was on the verge of exploding. Never in his life, he had been so scared and nervous, all at the same time.

"What if I say the wrong things in front of Yori-san?" He questioned sounding worried.

Takaya smiled and brushed her hands across Hanabusa's fringe, making sure he looked fabulous for tonight's dance, "Don't worry. Just be yourself and everything will fall into place."

Hanabusa took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before turning to Takaya, who wasn't wearing a dress at all. Instead, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? You're going to miss all the fun." Hanabusa tried to convince her but Takaya just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't really like going to dances, gatherings, etc."

"How about Kaname?"

The green eyed girl chuckled, "I don't care, actually. Haha! I'm sure there're other girls who can dance with him. He won't be deprived, trust me."

"Now go and have fun! Say 'Hi' to Yori-san for me!" Takaya laughed as she pushed Hanabusa out of her room.

Hanabusa sighed and embraced himself for the dance. He still remembered the look on Yori's face when he handed her the well decorated blue box. Yori had shock written all over her and she looked blank when she accepted the box. However, the shock of her life really came when Hanabusa timidly asked Yori if she could be his date.

_Just be yourself._ Takaya repeated herself in his mind.

"She's so going to regret not going to the dance." Hanabusa shook his head.

***

His lingering eyes scanned the well decorated hall. He grinned when he saw Akatsuki dancing with Ruka before he shifted his gaze to Yuki and Zero. They looked happy and complete.

"Where is she?" He asked, searching for the girl in the blue dress.

"Aidou-senpai."

Hanabusa jerked and turned around before he blushed slightly.

Only one word came out of Hanabusa's mouth.

"Wow."

The sight of Yori took his breath away. The dress fitted nicely onto her body, showing off her bodily curves.

Yori's cheeks flushed a hint of pink before Hanabusa took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Gently, he wrapped his left hand around her waist and took her hand with his other before they swayed to the music.

"How's your evening so far, Yori-san?" Hanabusa asked, trying to calm down.

"It's okay. Aidou-senpai, thank you for the dress. You didn't have to buy it for me." She said, avoiding his sea-blue eyes.

Hanabusa smirked and pulled her closer, his shyness, obviously, gone.

"No, Yori-san. It's my pleasure, really. It also means alot to me that you're wearing it tonight." Hanabusa smiled.

Yori giggled before they enjoyed themselves in each others arms. She couldn't believe that she was dancing with Hanabusa Aidou. It was like a dream but it wasn't. It was real and Hanabusa was real. The memory of Hanabusa on Valentine's day was still fresh in her mind.

---

_"Yori-san!" Hanabusa sang as he knocked on the classroom door, instantly distracting the lot of girls in class._

_Yori looked up from her book when she heard her name and her eyes instantly widen in shock._

_"Teacher, can I borrow Yori-san for a while?" Hanabusa asked the teacher politely before flashing a killer smile to the girls in class._

_"Ah! Kawai!"_

_"Oh my god! It's Aidou-senpai!"_

_The Science teacher gave Yori an assuring smile, giving her permission to go outside. Yori took a deep breath as she approached Hanabusa, who was holding a box that was nicely decorated. She played with her fingers as she stared at the wooden floor._

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Yori-san!" Hanabusa smiled as he handed Yori the box._

_Yori couldn't help but blush and smile back, thanking him as she took the box graciously. _

_"Thank you, Aidou-senpai. I feel so bad because I didn't get you anything." _

_"You can make it up to me by saying yes." He smirked, confusing Yori._

_"Hah? Yes?" Yori raised her eyebrows._

_Hanabusa scratched his head and chuckled, embarrassed, "Yeah. Say you'll be my date for the upcoming dance?"_

_Yori's heart immediately skipped a beat._

_"Uh-h. Yeah. S-sure." She stuttered._

---

Her mouth curled up into a smile, a smile that took Hanabusa's breath away.

"Aidou-senpai. Can we go and get refreshments? I'm kind of thirsty." Yori said before Hanabusa nodded.

The two ambled to the refreshment corner and got themselves a glass of mango juice each.

"Where's Takaya-san?"

"She didn't want to come." Hanabusa replied before taking a sip.

The two stayed quiet. However, a part Yori's mind was occupied and it was on the verge of chaos.

"Are you okay, Yori-san?" He asked, sounding worried.

Yori sighed. She didn't knew how to tell Aidou as it was complicated.

"It's all right. You can tell me."

"Why me? Of all people, why did you choose me, Aidou-senpai? I'm a human."

Hanabusa gave a small laugh before he shook his head, "So? We're still people."

"But, isn't it weird, Aidou-senpai? What are people going to say? What are your people going to say?"

Hanabusa turned to face Yori before caressing her face and neck. He was amused by this little girl. She thought too much.

"Yori-san. I don't care about what people say. All I care about is that you're here, by my side. Of course, it's not normal for a vampire and a human to be involve in such an intimate relationship but that doesn't mean that such a thing does not exist, Yori-san."

Yori lowered her head, refusing to look into Hanabusa's eyes as her face flushed.

_An intimate relationship..._ Yori repeated in her head.

Hanabusa grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Aidou-senpai..."

"I like you, Yori-san, but if you don't feel the same way about me, I understand." Hanabusa smiled, assuring Yori that he understood her.

However, there was a question that still lingered in Yori's mind.

"Aidou-senpai. Do you know anyone like us?" Yori asked, blushing slightly.

"I don't know them but I met their child."

Yori gasped in awe, "So their child is a vampire?"

"Not really." Hanabusa scratched his head, "She's a half, half."

"But she's a wonderful and kind girl. A very dependable one too." Hanabusa added, staring at his glass, thankful that she was his bestfriend.

"Is she happy?" Yori asked, sipping on her juice.

"I hope she is. She has had a hard life but I know someone who's elated to be with her." Hanabusa poked Yori's cheek lightly and playfully.

Yori then leaned it and gave a peck on Hanabusa's cheek, causing him to blush like crazy.

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai."

***

The night sky was nicely painted as the bright stars danced across the blue-black sky. Takaya stood rooted at the roof as she studied mother nature intently. The soothing night calmed her down.

She could hear silent whispers from the music that was coming from the main school hall.

_I wonder if Hanabusa is having fun..._

Smiling, she walked back into the building and headed to her room, wanting to continue her book. Somehow, her thoughts lingered to Kaname, wondering if he was having a great time at the dance.

"Well, at least I have some private time to myself." Takaya heaved a sigh of relief and entered her room, only to jump back in shock.

"Kaname-sama! What the hell?" She exclaimed, confused at the sight of Kaname sitting on her bed, flipping through her book.

Takaya closed the door and walked over to Kaname, "Kaname-sama. What are you doing here?"

She made herself comfortable beside Kaname before she gave a light kiss on his cheek.

"It was boring over there." Kaname explained, smiling to himself.

"Do you want anything to drink? I can go get some water for you." She asked, not sure of what to do.

Takaya wanted to slap herself, right there and then. Every time she was around him, she couldn't think properly. She even had difficulty choosing the right word.

"Nah. It's okay." He replied, closing the book, before walking to her wardrobe.

Takaya raised her eyebrows as she watched Kaname go through her clothes.

_What is he doing?_

"Ah." Kaname said, pulling out a strapless dark green dress that ended just at the knees.

"Takaya," He turned to face her, "Please wear this for me?"

"What for?" She questioned as she was lazy to go and change.

Kaname walked towards her and bent forward.

"I want to spend the night with you, Takaya. Please?" He pleaded before Takaya rolled her eyes, giving in as she took the dress and got in the bathroom to change.

Takaya changed into the green dress, reluctantly, as she cursed at Kaname in her mind.

_Stupid toad..._

She rubbed her eyes before staring at the mirror. Takaya looked okay but she felt bare as her her shoulders were exposed and her dark secrets from the past could be seen clearly.

"Kaname-sama, can you pass me my black leather jacket? The short one?" Takaya shouted through the door.

Kaname walked to the door and knocked, "Why?"

"I feel naked, Kaname-sama." She admitted, embarrassedly.

"Let me see."

Reluctantly, she opened the door. Kaname looked and hold back his laughter. Takaya was in her green dress but there was something else that she wore...

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kaname assured her, slowly taking off her red towel that she wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"But-"

Before she could pull her towel closer, Kaname had already brought the towel to himself. She desperately tried to cover her ugly scars that were still present after three years. She didn't dare to look at Kaname.

Kaname cupped her face with his hand before meeting her eye to eye.

"You look beautiful." He told her, honestly.

Takaya pushed him away, "You're just saying that so that I won't feel bad."

"Takaya," Kaname sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Really. You're beautiful."

He pulled Takaya close before kissing the scar on her left shoulder.

"But, if you're not comfortable, then feel free to wear something that will make you comfortable." Kaname said, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

_There goes my heart..._ Takaya sighed as her heart sped up.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama."

***

"Here, take my hand." Kaname offered.

Takaya took his hand before Kaname pulled her close, sharing his warmth with this petite girl. Slowly, the both of them danced, with Kaname guiding them.

"Kaname-sama. What are we doing exactly?" She questioned, raising her head to meet Kaname's eyes.

Kaname laughed before he pulled Takaya closer so that she was leaning against his chest.

"We're dancing, silly."

Takaya rolled her eyes, "Duh. I meant to say, what are we dancing to?"

"I don't know actually." He admitted before he laughed, "But I like this."

Actually, Takaya liked it too. The rhythm of Kaname's heart was music to her ears. Music that calmed down her speeding her. Music that ensured her safety. Music that just made her smile.

"I-I love you, Kaname-sama." She stuttered, avoiding the brown velvet eyes that never failed to make her weak.

Love. Such a simple four letter word. Yet, it was complicated.

Takaya finally gave in to Kaname and she fell in love. She fell flat on her face loving Kaname. She couldn't deny it anymore. The way she always wanted to see him and the way she always wanted to feel his touch. She loved him.

Kaname smiled and looked into her eyes before leaning in, closing the gap that seemed offending to him. Locking her lips in his, he pulled her close, wanting to feel her on him as he kissed her gently and tenderly.

The soft kiss slowly turned rough when Kaname tugged at her lower lips, begging her for entry. Takaya gave in and they met, both of them caressing each other with pure softness. She gasped but she couldn't pull away. Something about Kaname's warm kiss was so addicting and she wanted more. Takaya pulled his collar before her hands made their way to his hair, pushing herself closer to him.

"Takaya..." He moaned in between kisses as her scent drove him crazy.

She could feel his hunger, his need to devour her and taste her blood. Without hesitation, she slipped off her jacket and threw it aside, her lips still glued to his.

"No, Takaya." Kaname pulled away but Takaya placed her hand on his left cheek, assuring him that she didn't mind.

"It's okay, Kaname. I'm fine with it, really." She smiled before she brushed his fringe and kissed him lightly.

Kaname slowly planted light kisses down the side of her jaw till his mouth met the invitation of her pulse. He felt his incisors lengthen, wanting to taste her blood. Kaname licked the throbbing pulse, sending Takaya onto the verge of insanity, before he sunk his teeth deep.

Takaya felt her back being pressed up against a tree as she wrapped her arms around Kaname's big frame, pulling him closer.

_Shizuka..._ Kaname muttered in his head.

Kaname pulled away before kissing her lightly, letting her taste her own blood. The taste wasn't foreign to Takaya but it was slightly different as it contains a hint of Kaname in it.

"Takaya," He smiled, stroking her cheeks.

"I never thought that I will smile like this ever again. I thought that, maybe, no one could mend my heart but then, you came and everything became bright again." He stroked her hair, not taking his eyes off hers.

"I'll be by your side forever. I promise." She smiled.

"I love you, Takaya Hirate. Ashiteru." He said before pecking her warm lips once more.

This time, he meant what he had said. It had been a while since Kaname felt so warm and complete. He had always thought that no one could replace Yuki but he was wrong. Right there and then, he was staring into the most beautiful green eyes, elated that that girl in his arms, was his. His, alone.

"Ashiteru, Takaya."


	14. Chapter 14: Mythology Freak

**My apologies for the late update. I know I said that I won't be updating any time soon but I couldn't resist XD  
I'm just warning you that Chp 14 to like Chp 22 will be fluffs because... I have no idea why XD  
The climax will come later XD  
To those who reviewed and messaged me, I LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!  
I'm really sorry if I didn't reply your messages or drop you one if you reviewed DX  
I'm really busy with exams BUT it's ending soon :D**

**Please enjoy this story and give comments if you can, okay :)**

**Ps... I have an idea for an Ichijou Takuma story XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK :)  
**

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 14: Mythology Freak**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Takaya said, not taking her eyes away from the book that she was reading.

Kaname turned the door knob and entered Takaya's room, instantly smiling the moment Takaya came to his view. He ambled to the window and opened the the curtains, letting the rays from the morning Sun invade Takaya's solitude.

"Don't you ever stop reading?" Kaname asked, walking to her bed before kissing her forehead and joined her on her bed.

Takaya flipped a page, her insides smiling to herself.

"Talk to me, Takaya." Kaname pleaded, taking the book away from Takaya's fragile hands.

Takaya glanced and a hint of pink flushed her cheeks. Kaname was still in his pajamas and she could see a hint of his skin underneath that cotton material.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She asked, crossing her legs as Kaname shifted beside her and leaned against the pillows.

"How about we talk about us?" Kaname suggested.

"What about us that you want to talk about?" She questioned, standing up before walking to her bookshelf and placed her book nicely there.

"Anything about us."

Takaya chuckled as she made herself comfortable on the armchair, "You're officially gay, Kaname-sama."

Kaname laughed and brushed his hands across his brown hair.

"Who wouldn't be gay if they have the most beautiful girl by their side?" Kaname stated.

Takaya laughed and crossed her legs on the chair.  
She was happy. So happy that words itself can't describe what she was feeling right now.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." She thanked.

"You want to head over to my room?"

Takaya crossed her eyebrows and looked at Kaname, confused.

"What?" He said, stretching his arms.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Your room?" Takaya repeated, eyes wide as she stood up.

First, Kaname wanted to talk about them. Then, out of the blue, he actually invited her to his room. His solitude. The place where no one was allowed to enter except for Takuma. If you entered without his consent, be prepared to die.

"You're joking, right?" Takaya laughed.

Kaname threw Takaya a weird look, wondering what was going through that brain of hers.

"What did I joke about?" Kaname asked, confused.

Takaya's jaws dropped, "Wha- You mean you're not joking?"

_Okay... She's starting to creep me out..._ Kaname thought to himself as he stood up and adjusted his shirt.

"What's the matter?" Kaname raised his eyebrows before walking to her and messed up her hair.

"Oh nothing." She grinned.

_Haha. Hanabusa is going to be jealous of me._

"Well. Let's go!" Kaname laughed as he pulled Takaya out of her room.

The two laughed and talked about the nicely crafted walls before they entered Kaname's room. Takaya's jaw dropped slightly, taken aback by the magnificent room.  
It was bigger than the rest of the rooms in building but it was understandable.

"Woah... Your room is big, Kaname-sama." Takaya said in awe.

"Yeah but sometimes I think it's too empty." Kaname admitted as Takaya sat down on the chair.

Takaya studied Kaname's features as he sat down on his chair that was opposite her. His brown hair. His brown, almond shared eyes and his nicely shaped jaw. Not to forget his sinful smile.

"What are you looking at?" Kaname asked, amused by Takaya's actions.

Takaya jerked and scratched her head as she turned red, "Oh! Uh, it's nothing. I just spaced out."

Her eyes them averted to his chess board before she picked up the pawn. Slowly, she studied the piece, trying to occupy herself.  
Takaya had never played chess before. She never got the chance to learn, actually. Her father was supposed to teach her but she guessed that it just wasn't her luck.

Kaname saw the sadness in Takaya's eyes. Without Takaya realising, Kaname got up and walked to where she sat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ka-Kaname-sama..." Takaya jerked, dropping the pawn.

Kaname closed his eyes and pulled her closer, "Don't be sad, Takaya."

Before she knew it, her eyes stung and clear tears made its way down her cheeks. She wanted to slap herself right there and then. It wasn't like her to cry but ever since she came to Cross Academy, that emotion seemed to get back into her.

"It's been years but I don't know why it still hurts when I think of my father..." Takaya muttered softly, soft enough for Kaname to hear.

He knelt beside her and embraced her once more, letting the fragile girl taint his shirt. Kaname stroked her hair as she tried to calm her down.

"Don't cry. I'm here with you, love." Kaname whispered into her ears.

All of a sudden, Takaya chuckled softly in his chest. She pulled away and wiped her tears, a smile widely pasted on her face.

"Kaname-sama, please don't do that." She laughed, pushing Kaname away playfully.

Kaname shot an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"You know. The mushy, mushy love thing. It's..."

Takaya pondered for the right word but no words in the dictionary fitted the blank.

"It's?"

"It's just foreign to me." She admitted, blushing.

Kaname laughed and sat on the chair that was beside her.

"Trust me, Takaya. I'm having a hard time adjusting as well." He stuck his tongue out before pushing Takaya's forehead, lightly, with his fingers.

"Toad." She teased back, rolling her eyes.

***

Takaya sighed as she flipped through the 50th book that she had taken from Kaname's shelf.

_This guy sure is a Greek Mythology freak..._ Takaya stated in her mind as she sat down on Kaname's bed.

"Hm. Mythology freak huh?" Kaname said, who was lying down on his bed.

"No offense but it's boring." Takaya stuck her tongue out before Kaname sat up and grabbed her, pinning her down below him.

"Boring, huh?" He chuckled as Takaya tried to break free.

"Kaname-sama." She groaned.

Takaya struggled and that amused Kaname.

"Please, Kaname-sama. It's not funny." Takaya glared before Kaname gave in and released his grip on her hands.

"Sorry." Kaname chuckled.

Takaya looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

_Eight more hours till class starts..._

"Kaname-sama, I'll head back to my room now." She told him as she walked towards the door but before she could get away, Kaname grabbed her hand.

"Takaya, please stay."

The girl turned and sighed. The look on Kaname's face told her a million stories. She could still see that Kaname's wounds were still present and those eyes. Those pair of brown eyes had fear in them, as if it was telling her that Kaname doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"Okay." She smiled, "I'll get my books and I'll be back."

Stepping forward, she kissed Kaname lightly, "I promise."

Takaya slowly ambled to her room and took some books that might be of Kaname's interest but luck wasn't on her side. She had nothing that had to do with Greek Mythology. Takaya only had books that can be classified under Supernatural like 'The Night World', 'Twilight' and 'Carpathian Novel'.

"Well, I guess this will do." She told herself before she walked to her drawer and took out a friendship band.

As she carried her books through the corridor, a conversation caught her attention. Takaya pressed her back against the wall that was beside the open door and listened.

"I knew that the girl was trouble." A voice, recognized to be Ruka's, sneered.

"Ruka, how are you sure that Hirate is related to Shizuka?" Akatsuki questioned the girl.

Takaya's eyes widen as she held her breath. What did they meant by that?

"Shizuka had a granddaughter and her name is Takaya and no one has ever seen this descendant of Shizuka. For all you know, Hirate is that very granddaughter of Shizuka and she is going to kill Kaname to avenge her grandmother." Ruka shot, unaware of the lingering ears near her door.

"Takaya?"

Takaya jerked and her books fell on the floor. Ruka and Akatsuki gasped when they heard that someone was eavesdropping.

"Oh. Uh. Hello Hanabusa." Takaya greeted, trying to sound calm as possible.

"Where are you going?" Hanabusa asked as he helped Takaya with her books.

"I'm just heading over to Kaname-sama's room. I brought some books along for him to read."

Hanabusa raised his eyebrows a couple of times before elbowing Takaya.

"Eh, eh. I guess you're busy now, huh? Since you and Kaname-sama are together now. What base are you at now?"

Takaya shot Hanabusa a disgusted look before hitting Hanabusa's head with one of the books.

"You're disgusting, Hanabusa. I wonder how Yori-san deals with you."

Hanabusa chuckled and gave a naughty smile, "Well actually, we went far."

Immediately, Takaya shook her head and stood up, "That's it. I don't want to hear any of your perverse stories."

"Hirate-san?" Akatsuki called before Takaya smiled.

"Oh hello, Kain-san. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Akatsuki heaved a sigh of relief before flashing a smile back, "Oh no, no. Be careful when you walk. You might injure yourself."

"Yeah, I will! Thank you!" She thanked before pacing away.

Takaya took big steps before finally, she slammed the door to Kaname's room shut. She took a moment to register what she had heard in her head. What did they meant when they said that she was related to Shizuka Hio, the pureblood? Was she really the descendant?

_But..._

"Takaya?"

Takaya snapped out of her thinking and smiled sheepishly, showing the books to Kaname.

"I got the books. I hope you like vampires."


	15. Chapter 15: Blush

**My apologies for the long wait DX  
I should be updating quite frequently now since my exams are FINALLY OVER!  
Weeduu!!**

**Thanks for all the support :)  
Thanks for all the review :)**

**Here's chapter 15 :)  
Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: None of VK is mine but Takaya and her grandmother and the plot is mine :D

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 15: Blush**

"She isn't Shizuka's granddaughter."

Kaien nodded and pushed his glasses. Yuki sighed and gave her brother an apologetic smile, feeling guilty for causing such a trouble.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama." She said but Kaname smiled, assuring her that it was nothing.

"So she's not Shizuka."

"But," Kaname cut the headmaster, "She's related to Shizuka. A descendant, but not a pureblood."

"I get what you're saying. Did she tell you about herself?" Kaien asked as Yuki raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeap. She told me everything."

Yuki sighed and decided to butt out because she felt that she had already done much damage to Takaya. Takaya was a nice girl and Yuki liked Takaya.

"I guess I'll take my leave." Yuki bid before turning to Kaname.

"I'm so sorry again, Onii-sama." She bowed.

"Yuki, it's fine, really." Kaname laughed as he messed up Yuki's hair.

The moment Yuki closed the door, Kaien sighed, knowing that they had a bigger problem ahead of them.

"Kai Hirate is missing." Kaien stated.

"Makino Hirate was found in her room. She was unconscious and she was beaten up pretty badly. Currently, she's in the Intensive Care Unit." He added.

"Does Takaya know about this?" Kaname asked, staring at the friendship band that was tied, neatly, around his right wrist.

"Makino-chan told me not to tell her." Kaien replied, sorrow deeply painted in his eyes.

"This cannot go on. Has the authorities managed to track Kai down?" Kaname leaned back against the chair.

The headmaster shook his head, "No but for the time being, we need to protect Takaya."

Kaien tangled his hands together, "Kai is a very dangerous man, Kaname-sama. He would do anything to destroy Takaya."

Kaname smiled, assuring Kaien.

"Don't worry. Takaya is under my protection. She'll be fine."

Kaien found the sweet smile that was plastered on Kaname's face amusing. The 'I'm in love' smile, as Kaien called it.

"I'm happy, Kaname-sama."

"I'm happy too." Kaname chuckled, averting his gaze back to the friendship band.

---

_"Here, give me your right hand." Takaya said before Kaname did as he was told._

_Kaname watched as Takaya tied a brown colored band around his wrists, gently. Takaya took a moment to admire the band before clasping Kaname's hand in between both her palms._

_"What do you think?" She asked._

_"It's nice. What's that?"_

_"It's a friendship band. Since you're my friend, I'd figured that I should give you this."_

_Kaname laughed and leaned forward._

_"So I'm your friend? Just a friend?" He questioned, causing heat to rise up Takaya's neck._

_Takaya swallowed as the two of them were close, so close that their lips were merely inches away._

_"Okay..." She stuttered, "My boyfriend?"_

_Kaname shook his head and slowly wrapped his arms around Takaya's waist, pulling her closer.  
Takaya held her breath as Kaname's face got closer. Her heart sped up and her chest was on the verge of exploding. Takaya blushed, hoping that the loud thumping of her heart was inaudible to Kaname._

_"You're my lover, Takaya, and I'm your lover." He whispered._

_"As long as I love you, I'll never take this band off. Arigatou, Takaya."_

_With his last words, he sealed the kiss._

---

"You look down, Takaya." Hanabusa told the girl who laid on her bed with her head hanging off the side.

"I'm just thinking. How about you? It's weird that you're here. Shouldn't you be with Yori-san?"

Hanabusa rolled his eyes before throwing a small pillow at Takaya's face.

"Takaya. No matter what, you'll still be my bestfriend."

Takaya sighed and turned her body as she rested her head on her hands. Thoughts about the conversation Ruka and Akatsuki had been invading her mind.

"They think I'm related to Shizuka Hio." Takaya said, out of the blue.

Hanabusa widen his eyes before jumping on the bed, sitting cross-legged on it.

"Who said that?"

"I overheard Ruka-san and Kain-san talking about it. What happened to Shizuka?" Takaya asked Hanabusa as she stared at the ceiling.

Hanabusa took a moment to debate with himself. Should he tell Takaya about what really had happened?

"Kaname-sama killed her." He answered her question as he waited for her reply.

"Oh." She muttered and looked as if she isn't bothered.

"Are you bothered by it?"

"The fact that Kaname-sama killed Shizuka?" Takaya huffed.

"Hm."

She shook her head, "Nope. I just don't get it..."

Takaya remembered her grandmother.

"Could they be referring to Oma?"

Hanabusa leaned back against the bed frame.

"My Oma's name is Takaya too, you know." Takaya told Hanabusa.

"She had long hair, those like Maria's and she was beautiful." She added.

Sitting up, she Takaya looked at Hanabusa before sighing, "I think my Oma is Shizuka's granddaughter."

"You serious?" Hanabusa shot up.

Takaya thought for a moment before nodding slowly. However, she might be wrong. She didn't knew how Shizuka Hio looked like.

"Hanabusa, do you have a photo of Shizuka? Or any article that has her picture or something?" Takaya asked Hanabusa as she stood up and combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah. I think I have her picture stuffed somewhere. Do you want me to get it?"

"Nah. It's okay. You can show me some other time." She lifted her hands and stretched, "Besides, I'm sure you're tired after your make-out session with Yori-san just now."

Takaya smirked before Hanabusa smacked her head with a pillow.

"I did not!" He defended himself.

Takaya stood up and laughed, holding up a pillow.

"Then why are your lips swollen?" She teased, hitting Hanabusa.

"And didn't you go see Yori-san just now? Hm? Hm?" She added, giving Hanabusa another blow.

"Takaya!" He yelled, chasing her as he tried to get his revenge.

"Ahh!" She screamed, running around her room.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Hanabusa! Door!" Takaya laughed as she tried to get the door.

Outside, Kaname raised his eyebrow when he heard the screams and shouts that were coming from inside Takaya's room.

"Hanabusa! Wai-Oompf!"

Takaya winced and opened her eyes to fine herself on top of Kaname. Kaname laughed and wrapped his hands around Takaya. Meanwhile, Hanabusa gasped and stood up abruptly and bowed to Kaname multiple of times.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama! My apologies, Kaname-sama! It's my fault, Kaname-sama! I'm so sorry!"

"Does he always do that?" Kaname chuckled, liking the position that the both of them were at.

"Not really," She replied, "Unless it's with you."

The two laughed at the sight of Hanabusa, who was still bowing and apologizing.

"Oi, Hanabusa! You can stop now!" Takaya shouted to Hanabusa.

"I'm so sorry, ! Please forgive me, Kaname-sama! It was my fau-"

"OI, HANABUSA!" Takaya yelled before Hanabusa yelped like a girl.

"It's okay. Kaname-sama forgives you." Takaya rolled her eyes as Hanabusa scratched his head.

"Teehee. I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Hanabusa snickered before whistling his way back to his room.

Takaya shook her head and grinned, amused by Hanabusa. She wondered how Yori actually managed to be patient with his idiotic attitude, not that Takaya hates Hanabusa. In fact, she loved him alot.

"What's up, Kaname-sama?" She asked as she got off of him.

"I just came by to ask if you want to go on a date with me. We've never been on a date together before, right?" Kaname blushed, brushing off dirt from his shirt.

Takaya held back her laughter when she saw the hint of red on Kaname's cheek. That was the first time that she actually saw Kaname blushed and she had to admit, it was cute.

"Why the sudden date?"

Takaya took Kaname's hand and guided him to her room.

"Well... Takuma lent me some of his Manga collection and most of it was about Highschool romance..."

"And?" She turned around and smiled.

"And the couples in story had dates and I thought that maybe you would want something like that. Maybe a nice dinner under the stars or maybe, we could watch a movie." He smiled back sheepishly.

Takaya was flattered. It was the first time anyone had asked her out on a date.

_Duh. You never associated with guys._ She mocked herself in her head.

"So... Uh. Do you want to?"

Takaya tip-toed before giving Kaname's cheek a peck, "I would love to. How about a picnic in the park? I'll bring the food."

"That would be great, Takaya."

"So..." Kaname grinned slyly before closing the door and advanced towards Takaya.

Takaya's eyes widen as she retreated to the back, almost tripping on one of her pillows.

"Don't you think about it, Kuran..." She shot him a glare.

"I have a pillow!" Takaya warned him, picking up a pillow as a form of defense.

The naughty grin from Kaname's face didn't fade away and he didn't seemed to be cooperating with Takaya.

"Kanam-NOO!" She exclaimed as Kaname lunged at her and wrapped his hands tightly around her waist as he spun Takaya around.

"Ah! Please! I'm sorry for whatever I'd done!" Takaya laughed as she pleaded with Kaname.

Kaname chuckled and placed her down, with his hands still tight around her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered to her ears.

"Yeah. As much as you love Ichijou-san's Barbie doll collection."


	16. Chapter 16: Headache Shockness

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 16: Headache Shockness**

**  
**The class was quiet, as usual, as the new Ethics theacher inreduced himself to the class. That was the fourth teacher this year and Takaya couldn't help but pondered, amusedly, if it was Hanabusa who allways drove the teachers to their graves.

"Hanabusa..." She snickered before turning to look at Kaname.

Takaya gasped softly when she saw Kaname's swollen eyes. He looked pale, as if he was sick and did not get enough sleep.

"Kaname-sama? Are you alright?" Takaya asked as she reached out for his hand.

Kaname goaned silently and sighed heavily. His mind was in a chaotic mood and he couldn't stop himself from thinking. He had been thinking since he asked Takaya out on a date. Fron there onwards, he had been reading Takuma's manga, trying to find out about a girl's dream date.

"Kaname-sama?" Takaya called out again, shaking his arm.

Kaname jerked, starled before diverting his attention to Takaya,"Yeah? Did you say something?"

"Are you alright? Are you sick?"

Kaname sensed that Takaya was worried before flashing her a smile, assuring her that he was just daydreaming and that he was okay.

"I'm okay, Takaya."

Takaya didn't buy his unconvincing tone but decided to drop the subject, turning her attention back to what the Ethics teacher was teaching.

Kaname slumped back on his chair and clasped his hands together on the table. He wanted Takaya's first date to be spectacular and he didn't want it to be regular and average. Kaname wanted to shower Takaya with all the love and affection that he had. He wantd to make her feel special.

_Maybe I'll get her some roses... Or maybe a cake, even._

That was when it hitted him hard on the head.

_The day of the date is our third month anniversary!_ Kaname exclaimed in his head before slapping his forehead.

The pureblood cursed a few times under his breath before he hung his head.

"Hey, Takaya. Did you know that our date is our third month anniversary as well?" He gritted through his teeth, avoiding eye contact with Takaya.

Takaya's eyes widen before her mouth followed. It didn't cross her mind at all...

"It is?" Takaya questoned?

_Well, at least I know I'm not the only one who's forgetful. _Kaname heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I don't keep track of such dates." Takaya apologized, feeling embarrassed.

She didn't think it was significant to remember such important dates. Hell, she didn't even knew that she was supposed to remember. Takaya didn't remember reading it in her novels. Besides, she was a noob and Kaname happened to be her first boyfriend.

"Hehe. It's okay." Kaname chuckled, "I kind of forgot the date too."

The two then shared a small laugh at the back of the class.

"What about we spend our anniversary as well?" Takaya suggested, resting her head on the palm of her hands.

Kaname thought for a while before agreeing.

"Yeah. We should." He smiled.

***

A few more days passed andKaname looked paler by the day. His eyes were swollen from the lack of sleep and his brain was rusting by the second. He was nervous and he was worried. Two more days to their big date and Kaname still hasn't planned anything special for that picnic.

"This is harder than I thought it would be..." He groaned.

Takaya was going to cook the food and the least Kaname could do was to think of something special. He couldn't decide between a present or a bouquet of roses. Maybe a cake or a card.

"Urgh... I don't know..." He groaned softly, trying his best not to fall asleep while standing up.

"Kaname-sama." Takaya called out before standing beside him and looked at him.

She sighed and brushed his hair behind his ears.

"You look sick. Are you sure you want to head to class?" Takaya asked, sounding worried.

Kname laughed and took her hand in his, "I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Takaya squinted her eyes in annoyance before shaking her head vigorously. Taking Kaname off guard, she pulled him away from the door and into the lounge. Kaname just followed aimlessly, his mind begging him to get some sleep and Takaya heard that plea and smirked to herself.

"Hanabusa, I'll be late for class. Go on ahead without us. I'll inform the headmaster if anything crops up." She informed Hanabusa, with a smile on her face before pushing Kaname up the stairs.

"Takaya, we have to get to class." Kaname yawned.

Takaya rolled her eyes as she pushd his back up the stairs. Kaname was being so dramatic. What the hell was she trying to pull off?

"Don't tell me that you're going to act all hero and step into class in this condition. Girils in our clas are not going to be flattered, you know." She stated, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kaname sighed, "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry."

Takaya opened the door to Kaname's rroom before pushing him in, ordering him to sit down on his bed.

"You look terrible, Kaname-sama. You should really get some rest." Takaya said, undoing the buttons of Kaname's jacket before taking them off him.

She walked to his table and placed the folded jacket neatly on it. Kaname just observed her movements before she turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for, Kaname-sama? Lie down!" Takaya instructed him.

Takaya walked to him and rested him down. Kaname followed her instructions before she tucked him neatly into bed. Brushing her fingers across his fringe, she smiled.

"Get some rest. I'll go and tell the Headmaster." Takaya smiled, assuring him that everything was under control.

Kaname's eyelids were heavy before they slowly closed but before his soul drifted away to his needed slumber, he felt the same warm lips that he longed for pressed up against his forehead.

***

Kaname slowly opened his heavy eyelids and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and sighed before noticing Takaya sitting on the chair not far away from him, reading a book. Kaname's mouth curled up into a smile. Takaya noticed a lingering stare before averting her eyes away from her book to meet his. A blush soon rose to her cheeks as she placed down her book on tthe nearby drawer.

"You're awake." She said.

"Yeah. Thank you." Kaname replied.

"Headmaster Cross said that you can take the next day off if you're still tired." Takaya informed him as she clutched her jacket tighter around her body.

Kaname stood up and stretched before walking to the bathroom.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Takaya." He smiled.

Takaya returned him a smile before looking at the floor.

"Kaname-sama..." She called out silently.

"Hm?"

"About the date... Do you think we could just spend it here, normally? I'm not really comfortable with a date date, if you know what I mean." She blushed, embarrassed for asking Kaname such a question.

The actual truth was, Takaya didn't want Kaname to worry so much. His condition was far more important to her than a stupid date. She didn't like seeing him looking like that. Besides, she was afraid that it would be too awkward for her.

Kaname placed his hand on her head, rubbing her hair gently, "Are you sure?"

"Mm." Takaya nodded, assuring him that she was fine with it.

Kaname smiled and gently pushed her forehead with his finger.

"Okay." Was all that he said before closing the bathroom door.

_Great... What am I suppose to do now?_ She groaned.

All of a sudden, Kaname opened the bathroom door and stucked his head out.

"Do you want to join me?" Kaname asked cheekyly.

Takaya's eyes widen in disgust before throwing the book that she had in her hands towards Kaname. Kaname laughed out loud before catching the book in his hands and showed it to Takaya. He was amused by that girl and he wasn't tired of her attitude.

"Your perverse fantasies are disgusting, Kaname-sama." Takaya stuck her tongue out as shhe rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"But you love me, don't you, Hirate?" He teased.

"You're damn lucky that I do!" She sneered.

Go and bath!" She shouted before standing up and pulled the door shut, hearing snickers coming from the inside.

_Kaname Kuran... Why did I fell in love with Kaname Kuran in the first place?_

Then, it sort of struck Takaya in the head. She couldn't answer the question that she had just imposed in her head. Why did she like Kaname in the first place? Wasn't he irritating? Wasn't he annoying? Wasn't he the Pureblood that she hated from the beginning? What happened in the middle?

"Yeah, Takaya. What happened?" Takaya questioned herself as she walked out of Kaname's room.

She ambled across the hallway and out to the lounge before opening the door. The Moon was shining beightly and the Academy was quiet. Even the Moon Dorm was strangely silent that night. Takaya then walked on the footpath before she sighed and stopped dead on her tracks.

"The smile?"

His killer smile. The exact, same one that never failed to make her heat flipped and stopped beating. Takaya hated that.

"Maybe it's his hair..." Takaya chuckled before walking to one of the trees and leaned her weight against it.

"Now that I think of it, his hair is very nice. Very nice and very neat." She added.

The crickets sang to the rhythm of the blowing wind. The more Takaya pondered over the matter, the more confused she was.

"Yeah... It must have been his stupid, crappy attitude."

_His stupid, crappy and __CARING_ _attitude..._

* * *

_"How's your arm?"_

_"Who did this to you?"_

_"You aren't breathing. Is there something wrong?"_

_"Well, you should get some rest. I've been noticing that you have black eyes. Get some sleep, okay? For me."_

* * *

It was right. Her hart was stolen away from her because Kaname cared for her too muc. Takaya hateed him with all her heart but his kindness was too strong that it had penetrated through her steel armour that she had built around her.

"He should be jailed for being so nice..." She chuckled before a pair of hands made their way around Takaya's neck, taking her off guard.

In an instant, Takaya elbowed the stranger and turned before releasing a punch. However, before it could make any contact, her fist was firmly gripped.

"Takaya."

"EeeeeYaaaa!!" Takaya exclaimed and jerked back, shocked.

She took a deep breath before glaring at Kaname.

"Never. Ever. Do that again." Takaya sneered as she placed her hand on her chest.

Kaname chuckled and took her hand, "Relax."

Takaya laughed before the two of them walked into the dense forest that surrounded the Moon Dorm. It was rather quiet as the two of them stayed silent, enjoying mother nature and each other's presence. However, there was a question that lingered in Kanaame's head. A question that might decide his actions in the time that would come.

"Takaya, what do you see in the future?" He asked before Takaya raised her eyebrows as shee turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Uh, that was random..." She snickered as they stopped.

Takaya leaned her back against a tree, her hand still laced around Kaname's as he stood in front of her.

"I don't know. I'm not really expecting anything, to be honest. I'm just going with the flow of things, I guess." Takaya answered, honestly.

"Oh." Was all that Kaname said.

"How about you, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname stayed silent for a moment before sighing. He only wanted one thing.

"You."

His answer shocked Takaya. The girl just stared into the pureblood's eyes; the same velvet ones that ade her whole.

"K-kaname-sama... You must be kiddig, right? I can't cook. I can't even change a diaper." Takaya joked, a joke that didn't even amuse Kaname.

Heat rosed to her face and Takaya averted her eyes away to avoid his lingering gaze. Firstly, she was embarrassed for Kaname might not be referin to marriage but it sounded like that to her, though. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with him. She won't deny that there were times where Takaya would daydream about her future; her future with Kaname by her side as her husband and her soulmate for life. Then, there would be children, Narumi and Risa. Secondly, it was merely impossible.

"I can't..." Takaya denied politely.

"I'm not a pureblood." She added, reminding Kaname of her place in the vampire world.

Before Kanamee could say anything, Takaya shook her head and placed her index finger on his lips, not wanting him to say anything _yet_.

"Before you say anything, let me finish."

Takaya took a deep breath and looked deep into Kaname's eyes.

"If I be with you, what will happen to the decendants of the Kuran clan? There won't be anymore purebloods and there would be chaos." Takaya expressed her worries.

"Yuki-sama is with Zero so that means you're the only hope for us and the vampire race. You're the only hope for me." She added.

Takaya stepped forward and pinched his nose, "Besides, how are you so sure that we'll be together forever? This might just be a phase for the both of us. For all you know, we might be going our seperate ways tomorrow."

Kaname's face had a blank expression on it ever since Takaya stated her reasons. Before Takaya knew it, he pulled her close to him, sharing his body warmth with her.

"Don't say that." Kaname gritted, brushing his lips against Takaya's soft hair.

"Don't say that kind of things. It'll just make me burn inside in anger."

Takaya gasped at kaname's tight grip. She could hear his heart's cries, pleas and it's inaudible screams.

"I want to be with you. I can't see myself with anyone else in the future besides you, Takaya. You are my life." Kaname said.

"You may be annoying, irritating, noisy and violent but you're warm. I always feel safe when I'm around you. I feel that I can be myself without worrying that some parasites are going to use me since I'm a Pureblood."

"I hate people treating me differently just because I'm a Pureblood but you, Takaya. You never treated me the way they did. You made me feel what it's like to be a normal person. You taught me how to live again. You loved me for who I am inside and not because I'm just some Pureblood."

Takaya then chuckled, "You really hate being a Pureblood, huh? The way youu spoke kind of made it seemed like you detest your position in the vampire world."

Takaya pulled away and pinched his cheeks lightly, realising that Kaname's cheek were quite chubby and that was adorable.

"Listen," She stuck her tongue out.

"I love you and I don't think there'll ever be another guy who can actually stand my nonsense like you do but I'm just saying what if. Nevertheless, I'm not ready to part was with you, yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready." Takaya assured him.

"What if I ask for your handin marriage? Will you run away?"

Takaya took a few seconds to ponder before she shook her head.

"Nope but I think I'll run away if you..."

Slowly, Kaname knelt on one knee and held her hand.

"Proposed out of nowhere..." She finished her last sentence as she stared at Kaname, shocked and speechless.

Under the eyes of the night sky, the stars and the Moon were his witnesses. With sincerity and honesty entrusted deeply in the tone of his voice, he spoke the words of eternity to the girl who had completed the other half of him.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry this took quite a while.

I hope you like it :)

Happy New Year everyone!


	17. Chapter 17: Takuma Ichijou

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise**

**Chapter 17: Takuma Ichijou**

"Will you marry me?"

Kaname was on his knees and Takaya stared, shocked painted in her vivid green eyes. Then, she ran. Takaya ran away as fast as she could, letting her legs take her across the hall before she slammed her bedroom door shut. She took a deep and heavy breaths to calm herself down.

_Marriage..._ Takaya thought as her body slid down the side of the door before she sat against it, her knew close to her chest.

It was all too soon for Takaya and it was all too sudden. Four months was not a long period of time. Four months was not enough for Takaya to decided if she was ready to be a wife.

"He's asking me to marry him. Kaname Kuran is asking for my hand in marriage..."

"Is he crazy?!"

"What qualities do I have anyway... I'm nothing like Yuki-sama."

Takaya groaned and shook her head. She sighed.

Takaya knew that Kaname loved her, even Kaname has said so but a very small, micro part of her heart still doubted whether he loved her fully like Kaname claimed he did. First loves were always hard to forget. Takaya wasn't expecting anything different.

"I'm such a horrible person... I'm sure he's angry... I shouldn't have ran away without answering him. That's rude of me."

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama..." She muttered as she buried her face in her palms.

"Takaya-san?" A voice called out through the thick wooden doors before there were knocks.

"Yeah?" She replied. standing up as she opened the door.

Takuma smiled and handed Takaya her books that he had borrowed from her.

"Thank you for the books. They were very interesting. You should try reading Manga. It's better." He joked before Takaya took her books, her hands brushing over his.

The moment their hands touched, Takuma's eyes widen before he blushed, immediately pulling his hand away and chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry. Um, haha. I'm sorry. I'll be going." He apologized, walking away as he slapped himself mentally.

"Eh?" Takaya raised her eyebrows.

Takuma groaned and pinched his left arm. He was sure that Kaname would slaughter and eat him alive if he saw Takuma's flushed face. Knocking on the Dorm President's door, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He waited for a moment before entering as Kaname came into view.

"Ichijou."

"Kaname." Takuma greeted back before standing in front of Kaname.

"You look down," He added, "Anything wrong?"

Kaname chuckled hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck before sighing, "I think I did something very wrong. Some very, very wrong."

"What did you do? Oh no! Don't tell me you..."

Takuma didn't need to finish his sentence as Kaname nodded his head before shrugging his shoulders. Takuma shook his head and sighed before rubbing his nose.

"Then, what did she say?" He asked, curious.

"She... Ran away." Kaname replied bluntly.

Before Kaname knew it, his best friend was laughing, the loudest her had ever heard. Kaname became confused and raised his right eyebrow at Takuma, who wiped away a tear that made out of his eyes.

"Haha! One-man! Haha!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm done." Takuma heaved, raising his hands to calm himself.

Kaname rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

"Of course she'll run away. You proposed after you guys had only been together for four months. It's too early for Takaya. She's new with this kind of things." Takuma pointed out to Kaname as he got seated.

Kaname pondered for a moment before sighing, "Maybe you're right..."

Takuma then stifled a laugh, "Just take it easy, will you? You're romantic and charming. If you didn't have any problems with Yuki before, you'll do just fine."

Takuma was right. It was definitely easier with Yuki but he couldn't understand why it was extremely difficult with Takaya.

_Well, one thing's for sure. Takaya is nothing like Yuki._

Takuma's mouth curled up into a smile. If Takaya's happy, he's happy.

"Do you like Takaya, Takuma?" Kaname shot out of nowhere.

His eyes widen and Takuma swallowed before hanging his head, embarrassed.

"Well, you can put it that way..." Takuma replied honestly.

He would rather tell the truth to his best friend than to lie to him.

Kaname raised his eyebrows and studied his best friend.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Takuma?" Kaname questioned, interested with what Takuma actually had in mind.

Takuma kept quiet, his eyes still refusing to meet those of Kaname's.

"Are you going to go after her?"

Slowly, Takuma raised his head and stared deep into Kaname's crimson eyes. Kaname waited for an answer patiently. That thought of his intrigued Kaname and he wanted to see how far Takuma was willing to go for Takaya.

"Well?"

Takuma just smirked.


	18. Chapter 18: First Date

**I'm really sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I was really busy with school, exams and many more and I'm currently suffering from a very bad writer's block. I'm having a hard time continuing this story and I have no idea why XD  
I'm thinking about rewriting but I'm just too lazy. Well, I'll see what this comes to.  
Once again, I'm soo sorry for the disappearance and thank you to all those who had reviewed :D  
I love you guys ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Night Will Subside, I Promise  
Chapter 18 **

"Well?"

Takuma just smiled.

"You make me sound like I'm a villain." He chuckled.

"If Takaya's happy, I'm happy and why would I even want to ruin your happiness? You're my bestfriend, Kaname. Have you forgotten?"

Kaname then smiled and nodded to Takuma.

Then, he still had another problem and that problem starts with the letter 'T'.

"But if it doesn't work out between you guys, I won't hesitate to steal her heart away."

* * *

It was a long and sleepless night for Takaya. She tossed and turned, trying her best to get to sleep but it was all to no avail. Her mind was preoccupied with the question that she had left unanswered.

_Will you marry me?_

She sighed and buried her head in the pillow, making muffled buzzing sounds to make her brain noisy. However, it didn't work either.

It was bothering her and it was disrupting her sleep. She had to talk to Kaname. Takaya had to give him an answer.

Getting out of her bed, she grabbed her windbreaker and wore it over her night dress that ended just at her knees. Slowly, Takaya made her way out of her room and walked to Kaname's nervously. Her mind had a million and one thoughts and her heart was racing at the speed of light. Takaya wanted to say many things but she was afraid that no words would come out of her mouth when his beautiful self came into view.

Suddenly, when she was about to knock on the door, it opened and there stood the beautiful vampire that she thought about.

"Er... Um... Hello." Takaya stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Kaname.

"Hello?"

"Not asleep?" She asked.

Kaname raised his eyebrows upon Takaya's weirdness.

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I can't ei- Listen. Can we talk?" Takaya asked, getting straight to the point.

Takaya looked straight into Kaname's eyes. Kaname saw the fear that was painted in Takaya's eyes and a part of him was amused. Then, his eyes lingered to her hair, noticing that it was longer now.

_She looks better with her hair shorter._

"Come in." Kaname invited as he stepped aside.

She stepped into his room, her eyes studying the carpeted floor. She turned and folded her arms.

"I was rude."

"I was very rude."

"So rude. Very rude."

Kaname held back laughter but he put on a serious face as Takaya stopped and talked, stopped and talked and stopped and talked.

Then, out of nowhere, Takaya bowed to Kaname, placing her right hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Not right now. I'm not ready."

Takaya took a deep breath and continued.

"I want to be with you. I always dreamt of you telling those words to me but I'm not ready. I still need time because I want you to not regret choosing me as your lifemate. I want to make you happy and I still have many things that I have to learn about you so that you'll never be sad or lonely."

Slowly, Takaya looked up and let her eyes soaked in Kaname's velvet brown ones.

Taking her off guard, Kaname wrapped his hands around her body and pulled her close, taking her scent in. Takaya gasped and held her breath, unable to force her body to function again. Seconds went by and Kaname just hugged her tighter.

"K-Kaname?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Let's just forget that I ever asked you to marry me. I'm sorry for startling you but thank you. I want you to be happy too."

A small smile formed on Takaya's face before she slowly hugged him back.

Kaname was touched, especially by the fact that Takaya wanted to wait because she still wanted to learn and understand him better. He knew that his choice was going to be her no matter what happens in the future. It was too clear for him.

"You smell good, Kaname-sama. Green apples. Copy cat..." Takaya chuckled, pulling away from Kaname.

"It's not my fault that you influenced me." Kaname stuck his tongue out before leaning his forehead against hers, both his hands gripping Takaya's hands firmly.

"Takaya."

"Hm?" She replied, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the moment.

"Call me Kaname. Don't call me Kaname-sama anymore. There's no need to have anymore formalities between us." He told her, smiling.

"Eh?"

"Call me Kaname-kun or something." Kaname suggested, holding back laughter.

Takaya raised her eyebrows and pulled away, chuckling.

"Kaname-kun? So gay... How about I call you toad, Kaname?" Takaya asked, deciding to call Kaname by his first name.

Kaname grinned and pulled her to his bed where he sat down before wrapping his arms around her hips as she stood in front of him.

"Hm. Kaname. I like that, Takaya."

Takaya laughed and bent forward, planting a light kiss on his forehead before coming up with a plan for their so called romantic date.

"You've never tried an Indian cruisine, right? What if we head to town and have a nice dinner at the new restaurant? Hanabusa told me the Pratas there are delicious." Takaya suggested as she made herself comfortable on Kaname's bed beside him.

"There's plain ones. There're some that has egg fillings in them. Some has mushrooms in them."

As Takaya talked, Kaname drew his face closer to hers, admiring her features, especially her beautiful green eyes.

"Then there's curry too and Hanabusa said that he and Yori-san enjoyed it alot." Takaya added, oblivious to what was happening.

"I don't whether you would like it but... Kaname? What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kaname ignored her question and leaned forward, his lips brushing hers. It was as if he was in a trance. Takaya waved her hand in front of his face but Kaname grabbed a hold of it.

"Sshh... Don't say anything..." Kaname told her before he claimed her lips.

Takaya's heart skipped a beat, yet again. Slowly and gently, she wrapped her arms around the ring of his neck and savoured his taste.

* * *

"Here are your orders. Plain pratas for the young lady and egg pratas for the handsome man. Enjoy." The indian waitress smiled before winking at Takaya, causing Takaya's eyes to widen.

Kaname chuckled before looking at the prata.

"Wow... This looks... Different." Kaname commented before averting his eyes to Takaya, only to find her already indulging on her food.

"What?" Takaya asked, looking at Kaname.

Kaname just shook his head and took a bite before taking another, amazed by the dish's exquisite foreign taste.

"It's nice."

Takaya laughed and wiped her mouth with a tissue. That might actually be the weirdest date Kaname had ever been on. Eating pratas at an Indian restaurant. That was the first. However, Kaname wouldn't want it any other way. With Takaya, everything was fine and perfect.

"Ich liebe dich, Kaname."

A big question mark popped up in Kaname's brain. It was a foreign language.

"Is that Indian language?" He asked before Takaya giggled.

"No idiot. It's german for I Love You and it's not Indian language. It's Hindi or Tamil or Punjabi etc." Takaya explained, feeling slightly superior than Kaname with her broader knowledge.

The pureblood had a moment of silence before shaking his head, confused.

"I give up. I give up. It's too much... Let's just use the term Ashiteru and I Love You instead."

Takaya smiled and admired her lover before stating, "But I love you, Kaname. I really do. This is the best date ever."

"You're such a jerk! Even Kaname Onii-sama is twice the man you are!"

The book that was held in Zero's hand slipped and it landed on the floor. Zero stared blankly at Yuki before anger slowly filled his body and boiled his blood.

"Oh so now, that bastard is all you can talk about?" Zero hissed, not taking his eyes off of Yuki.

Zero found it unbelievable. It had been like this for the past three weeks. Everytime they fought, Yuki never failed to bring Kaname to the picture, making Zero feel small and useless but what Yuki had just said was the final straw.

Without another word, Zero turned his back on Yuki and walked towards the door.

"Zero!" Yuki called out as she ran after him.

Before her hand could reach out for his, Zero turned and if Yuki moved again, she would die.

"Don't touch me." Zero growled, tightening his grip on the bloody rose that was pointed at Yuki's weak spot, her heart.

"If you make another move, I'll kill you."

"But... Zero..." Yuki quivered, tears welling up in her eyes.

She didn't mean to hurt him. It just blurted out of her. Yuki really didn't mean it.

"Leave me alone. Go find that leech for all I care." Zero rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Zero!"

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

As Zero's figure faded into the black abyss, crystal tears made their way down Yuki's cheeks, staining her flawless skin that glowed under the moonlight. Her body became heavy and soon, her knees were supporting her weight.

_Does that mean we're through?_


	19. Chapter 19: Bleeding

Chapter 19

She sat in her room, surrounded by the loneliness that slowly ate her whole. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she waited for him to come back. Seconds turned to days. Days turned to months and months turned to years. She still waited for him, even though he had long forgotten who she was. Finally, her body turned to dust and all that was left was the memories of a girl who died of love...

Takaya wiped a tear that formed at the corner of her right eye before closing the novel that she had completed. She was thankful that she was sitting at the back of the class or everyone might had seen her little emotional show. At the same time, she winced when there was a sharp pain through her stomach.

"Oh no..." Takaya groaned, guessing that it might be that time of the month again.

Takaya looked around before pondering.

_But it couldn't be. It seems like it was only a week ago that I had it._ She thought, not aware of Kaname's lingering stare.

Takaya waited restlessly for class to end and that seemed to have amused the guy that was sitting not far away from her. He stared and beamed a smile as he rested his chin on his hands. However, it saddens him that she had already belonged to another. If only Takaya would give Takuma a chance to steal her heart away...

"I'll see you in a while, Kaname." Takaya told him, pecking his cheeks lightly before running out of class the moment it ended.

Takaya ran to the infirmary before rummaging through the cupboard for the thing that she needed. A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth when Takaya found what she was looking for.

"Takaya, are you alright?"

"EeeeYaaa!" Takaya jumped and turned, stuffing the pad in her pocket.

"Kaname! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, smiling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Kaname raised his eyebrow before walking towards Takaya.

"Are you sick?"

Takaya shook her head as her hands got a hold of the bottle of pills that eases headaches. She showed him the bottle and smiled.

"Just a slight headache. A con to being a human." Takaya joked before taking out two pills.

Kaname tried to help by pouring her a glass of water before handing the filled glass for Takaya to drink. Takaya thanked Kaname before swallowing the pills.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Mm." She answered.

"Hey, do you smell blood?" Kaname asked.

Takaya's eyes widen and she gave a fake laugh before walking out of the infirmary.

_I need to get to the toilet fast._

"Um, I suddenly feel like going to the toilet so I'll just meet you back in class." Takaya stuttered before staggering out of the door, leaving behind a very slow and confused Kaname Kuran.

"Ah. Rima."

"Kaname-sama." Rima greeted before bowing.

"Your hand's bleeding?" He asked.

"Mm. Sorry for startling you with the scent, Kaname-sama." Rima apologized.

"It's okay, Rima."

_I just wonder what's going through that mind of hers..._

_

* * *

_

"Sorry for bothering you, Yuki-sama." Takaya apologized as the two girls walked through town.

"It's okay. Let me guess, Onii-sama doesn't know of your condition right?"

A slight blush rose to her cheeks, "Nope. I don't know what to answer him when he asked. I can't just say I'm having _it_. It would be too awkward."

Yuki stiffled a laugh as they entered the provision shop. Takaya looked at the number of brands that were stacked up nicely in front of her. Without wasting any time, she picked the usual brand that she used.

"How did you tell him when you're having _it_?" Takaya asked curiously as she paid for her goods.

Yuki and Takaya then walked to the nearby fountain, the one that was located at the abandoned street. Takaya found that place a while back while she was riding around town. It was quite peaceful with the soothing sound of water splashing through the pool.

"I never told him because I knew he was too stupid to understand." Yuki chuckled as she made herself comfortable on the fountain seat.

"Haha! You're so mean!" Takaya joined in before she sighed, "I'm so confused... What if he finds out and asks? What am I suppose to say?"

Yuki assured her with a smile.

"Trust me. He won't find out."

"How are things with you and Zero? Is everything alright?"

Yuki just stared at Takaya, wondering how did she knew about her fight with Zero. She sighed and hung her head.

"I don't know but it's my fault. I pushed him too far... How did you know?"

Takaya stiffled a laugh and gave an innocent face, "Onii-chan told me."

"Onii-chan?"

It took Yuki a while to generate who Takaya's Onii-chan was.

"Oh! Man I'm going to kill him later. Sorry. I really didn't mean to bother you with my problems." Yuki apologized before Takaya took Yuki's hands in hers.

Takaya shook her head and smiled at Yuki. Yuki was Kaname's sister and she would do anything for Yuki, just as she would do anything for Kaname. She didn't want Yuki to be sad.

"Don't say that. I'm your friend, right? And friends help each other."

Takaya slowly embraced Yuki.

"He loves you. Just give him time to clear that cuckoo head of his."

"But... But..."

"Sshh... Don't cry. Just give him some time to breathe. Give yourself some time to heal. Just because you guys fought, it doesn't mean it's over between you guys." Takaya tried calming Yuki down.

"I'm here. Onii-chan is here. We're both here if you ever need us."

Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks before they tainted Takaya's shirt. All Takaya could do was to embrace Yuki and calm Yuki's racing heart.

Not far away, a figure smiled and chuckled.

He finally found her.

* * *

Takaya washed her face with cold water before staring at the mirror. It sure had been a while. Five months in that school was bitterly sweet. She sure missed home, especially her mother. She hoped that her mother was doing well when in actual fact, Makino Hirate was fighting for her life in a coma.

"Lalala." Takaya sang before splashing her face with cold water.

Tightening her red towel, Takaya combed her jet hair before making her way out of the toilet, not aware of her uninvited guest.

"Automatic, systematic, so dramatic!" Takaya sang to Tokio Hotel's Automatic, oblivious to Kaname's presence as she took her clothes out of her closet.

Kaname held back his laughter when Takaya took out her lacy black bra and panties. The moment Takaya turned, it was hell on Earth for her as she held on to her red towel tightly.

"Kaname! What the freak are you doing in my room? I'm changing, for heaven's sake!" Takaya exclaimed, retreating to the nearby wall.

Just when Kaname was about to explain, Takaya raised the pad of her right hand and cutted him off.

"Nevermind, nevermind. Just let me change first. I feel so violated." She mumbled as she made her way back to the bathroom.

"But you look so sexy." Kaname teased.

Before he knew it, Takaya's favourite shampoo flung across the room and almost made contact with Kaname's smirking face.

Kaname waited as Takaya changed before his eyes landed on a blue plastic bag that was nicely seated on the bed, just beside him, calling out. Kaname raised his eyebrows before debating with himself. Letting his curiosity took over, Kaname open the bag, only to find a foreign object.

"Maxi wings... For a soft and comfortable period..."

"Period? What is that?" Kaname pondered before taking one out and opened it.

He touched it and bent it, fascinated by it's odd shape and how he could twist and turn it. A small laugh escaped his mouth before he was taken off guard when Takaya snatched the _thing_ out of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Takaya's behaviour was a little off for Kaname. He could sense that she was insecure and her hormones were raging; also known as PMS but Kaname didn't know that, did he?

Takaya shook her head before sighing, "Sorry, Kaname. I really didn't mean to snap at you."

She took the bag and put it away, making sure no one would find it. Takaya had to admit, she was embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Takaya?" Kaname asked as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Takaya leaned back and took a deep breath as Kaname kissed her temple lightly. Should she tell him?

"You wouldn't want to find out." Takaya replied, truthfully.

"I can take it."

With one huff, she said, "I'm bleeding."

"Bleeding? Where?" Kaname exclaimed, turning her body around to inspect it.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have lessen the pain for you." Kaname shook his head before Takaya chuckled.

"No silly! Not that kind of bleeding. It's just a phase girls like me go through every month." Takaya smiled sheepishly, really not wanting to explain to him about her condition.

"Care to explain?"

Takaya stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"Well then, give me a few minutes and I'll find out." Kaname raised his eyebrows.

In a flash, he was gone. When Takaya rushed to the door, it was locked and she cursed under her breath as she planned Kaname's silent death.

* * *

"It's a monthly thing for them. Their uterus lining breaks down and they 'bleed'. They are so called instable and throw tantrums when they're having their periods but it's only for three days." Takuma explained as Kaname listened closely.

"And they'll have cramps at the beginning."

Kaname nodded before his mouth 'oh'-ed. Now, he knew why Takaya's behaviour was slightly strange.

"Anything to make it better?" Kaname asked.

"Taking a warm bath or placing a bag of hot water on her stomach should ease the pain." Takuma smiled.

It was amusing seeing Kaname learning new things, especially the art of womanhood, whatever that means.

"Okay. Got it. Arigatou, Ichijou but I wonder, how the hell do you know all this?"

"Hanabusa Aidou. He's an expert. Haha!"

Kaname smirked before leaving the room. He shook his head when he noticed that he had spent more than a few minutes in Takuma's room, one hour to be exact. There was so much to learn from Takuma.

As Kaname walked through the corridors, he could sense an awkward presence. He stood in front of the window and snarled before aiming directly at the tree. In a second, a hole was punched in and a figure behind dodged before smirking at the respected pureblood. Then, he disappeared.

Kaname hissed.

Calming himself down, he unlocked Takaya's bedroom door and stepped inside, only to find her soundly asleep in her bed. A smile crept up his face and he walked to where Takaya was before planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry little one." Kaname apologized, walking to Takaya's drawer before taking out a rubber bottle, those bottles that could be bent.

After filling it with warm water, he quietly made his way back to Takaya's bed before pushing aside her blanket. Kaname pulled up her shirt, slightly, only to have her fair skin exposed. The pureblood then smiled as he lightly caress her soft, supple skin before placing the bottle on her stomach.

"That should ease the pain." Kaname said before making himself comfortable beside his lover, making sure that the bottle didn't go out of place.

Slowly, his eyelids felt heavy and Kaname fell asleep with the woman he loves.

Moments later, Takaya stirred and noticed the firm grip that was around her waist. She also noticed Kaname's left hand on the warm bottle that comforted her throbbing uterus.

"You sure are cute." Takaya chuckled, taking the bottle off but before she could push Kaname's hand away, it had already made its way around her bare skin.

Takaya shook her head in defeat. Pulling her blanket, she tucked Kaname in before making herself comfortable. Takaya brushed Kaname's hair before tracing out his lips.

"Ashiteru." Takaya smiled before she kissed him.

"Ashiteru..."


End file.
